When the Time is Right
by Purpleperson13
Summary: Jack and Bunny have been going steady for a while, they're happy, but now there's something Bunny is hiding and it's causing problems for the couple. Frostbunny! Human!bunny mpreg (Justified as best I could.) Eventual OC.
1. Chapter 1

**PP13, back with another story for y'all. This is a big project that originally started on wattpad, but I thought I'd share it here. **

**I don't own rise of the guardians!**

* * *

When the time is right. Human!Bunny

"C'mon, Bunny, please?"

"No. No way."

The winter sprite had only been begging since this morning, and Bunny (having thought his lover was merely sexually frustrated) had done his utmost to alleviate both their discomforts.

However, three rounds later and the stubborn snowflake seemed to have set the course of his train of thought and was sticking dutifully on through the ride to his inevitable destination: victory.

The cold cheek pressed to his bare pectorals inflated as Jack made a face. He knew Aster would give in eventually, but it was finding the patience to get to "eventually" that was killing him.

He had tried outright asking, begging and pleading had also proved unsuccessful, his tantrum just pissed bunny off, asking in the throws of passion had done nothing but allow for a session of spanking, (Which, Jack had to admit, wasn't entirely unpleasant. Though he'd never tell anyone that, even when it was happening.) and the sated question while cuddling was causing one of Bunny's long, grey ears to twitch in annoyance. (A/N Bunny is human, but he has bunny ears and a fluffy tail, I think it's cute.) There were two options left that Jack could think of.

If this last effort didn't work, it was "sayonara" to Mr Nice Jack.

The snow spirit discreetly pressed his fingers to his tear ducts, making his eyes water a little and nibbled his lips to make them slightly more red and swollen, then he opened his eyes wide and gently protruded his Cupid's bow into a small pout.

"But... Please?"

Bunny snorted out a laugh.

"If you think that cutesy act is working on me, you've go another thing coming, ya cheeky frost fairy."

Jacks hand went to his heart, a look of mock shock and devastation overtook his features.

"I am hurt and shocked, shocked and hurt, that you would think such awful things about me!" Then a grin bloomed on his face, and they both chortled.

"But seriously, Bunny, why is this such a bad thing?" An expression of genuine concern overtook his smile as he caught Aster's chin in his icy fingers and drew it over to look into his forest green eyes. "Am I not.. Good enough?"

Aster sighed, because behind all of that Bravado, all of those snarky comments and confident smirks, nearly 300 years alone had taken its toll on Jack. Becoming a Guardian had been good for him, though, he had gained a lot of his confidence back now he had genuine friends and a genuine lover. It made Aster smile to see the light in the boy's eyes that had grown there since the world began to know him.

But, underneath it all, he was still a bit insecure and fragile and he sometimes needed reassurance, but that just served to make him more adorable.

"It's not that," replied the Easter Bunny, twirling a lock of white hair between his fingers, "it'll never be that. I just don't... Work the same as you do."

"Huh?"

"Ah, I'll tell you when you're older."

"Bunny, I'm 300 years old." Jack pointed out.

"We'll, how bout this then, I'll tell you when you grow up."

Aster laughed at the crestfallen look on Jack's face.

"Aw! That means I'll never know!" His pout was back, and the Guardian of hope couldn't help but to capture his lips again.

And, even as round four was under way, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was for the best that Jack didn't know exactly how different he was.

North had known from the beginning that the Beauty and the Bunny would get together, or at least, that was what he told everyone.

Because really, he had reasoned, you couldn't hate someone that much for no reason without some sort of foundation.

Jack and Aster's foundation had been attraction, even an elf could see it.

Now that they were together, North (as Jack's surrogate father) had taken it upon himself to check up on them every once in a while, when they were visiting the pole.

They didn't live together but they might as well do so, for they were so rarely seen apart that you only knew there was something really wrong when they were.

Today, Jack came to see North alone. This, suffice to say, worried the old Russian somewhat.

It being early spring, just before Easter, he had been looking at blueprints for some new toys the yetis had come up with, when the winter sprite had burst through the window on a blast of icy air.

"Hey pops," he had said, hopping up to balance precariously on the crook of his staff, one pale foot hanging down.

"Hello, Jack," had come the reply, North's gruff voice was muffled somewhat by his thick beard. He glanced up and saw that his son was alone, "eh, Bunny is not with you?"

"Nope, he's busy working, Easter's only a fortnight away."

"Ah," his voice raised slightly with suspicion, "so nothing is wrong?"

Jack blanched, then went into you-know-I-know-you-know-I'm-lying mode. He was on the floor, pacing, trying to be nonchalant.

Something was really bothering him.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong! Why would something be wrong? It's just... No, nothing's, uh, nothing's wrong."

The old man sighed. "So what is wrong?"

It took all of two nano-seconds for the Guardian of fun to relent.

"Bunny."

Another sigh. "How did I know?"

Jack struggled to decide weather that was a rhetorical question or not, settling for a noncommittal shrug of his slight shoulders before North motioned him to the plush armchair on the other side of his desk.

Once he was settled, the ancient sleigh rider started his investigation, steepling thick, calloused fingers at his lips. Jack had, no doubt, come for advice, which North was happy to give.

He'd try his utmost for his pseudo-son, it was his job.

"Tell me, what is problem?" He began.

"He's... Well he, he won't, doesn't let me.." Jack stuttered.

North stayed quiet and did his best to be patient with him. He knew it must take courage to come to him with what was, inevitably, a bedroom problem. Luckily, he was not a man easily embarrassed, like the boy before him, and had managed to sort many such problems in the past, not just for this particular couple.

"Won't let you what?" He prompted, calmly.

"He won't let me top!" Jack cried, burying his face in ice white hands, his snowy hair flopping miserably down to cover his mixture of embarrassment, anger and disappointment in his lover.

"Let you.. What?" North decided he was making a personal dictionary of all these strange innuendos that were popping up everywhere.

A light sprinkle of frost formed on Jack's cheeks, indicating a blush.

"You know, top? Seme? Dom?" The russian shook his head. "The guy who puts the..."

"Ah, ah, ah! That is fine!"

Before the sprite had had time to fully demonstrate with his fingers (a/n ( ( )))-o))) ), the bearded guardian had squeezed his eyes shut, hands out and waving blindly, as though the mental image of Jack "topping" Aster had taken physical form, and he was trying to fan it away from his line of vision like smoke.

Once he had fully composed himself, and shut that lovely brain-made horror video somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind where he'd never find it again, he continued in his questioning.

"And did you ever think there was reason for this?"

"Well, he said it was because he wasn't," Jack made his I'm-trying-really-hard-to-remember-something face, which included screwing up his eyes and nose and pursing his lips together, "made the same, or something. But he won't explain, he just said he'll tell me when I grow up."

North chuckled, Aster was obviously touchy on the subject of his anatomy if he was going that far.

"Perhaps Bunny is not ready to share this with you? He thinks your relationship is too new yet for you to accept this part of him?"

"But, North, we've been dating for, what? Six months? I thinks that's long enough for him be able to trust me with whatever this is. He's accepted me, warts and all, I can at least do the same for him." The frost spirit was on his feet again, the strength of his passion compelling his muscles into a more powerful stance.

It was just as his adopted son was getting "in his face" as they said, that North noticed the pale purple bags under his eyes.

"Go home and sleep, Jack, Bunny has been keeping you up again." Another icy blue blush crept along Jack's cheeks and down his neck. "Leave this with me, I think on it."

North gave the freezing teen a warm, reassuring smile, which he returned with a weak one of his own, and the burly Russian watched as the wind swept its freezing fingers in and hauled Jack out of the window and into the sky.

It was sometime later in the day, when the sky had gone dark and Guardian of Wonder was settling down after a hard day's work with a cup of cocoa (a sneaky shot of vodka slipped in, despite his many promises to "cut down") that there was a knock on his on his office door.

North grunted his consent to enter through a sip of his sweet, spiced beverage and was met with the sight of E. Aster. Bunnymund poking his head, shyly, around the door, grey fluffy ears first.

"Sit." He said, before Bunny could begin stammering.

The Australian complied, ducking into the room and planting himself in the same chair his lover had vacated earlier that day.

The Russian stayed quiet, peering over his desk at his old friend, it was only a matter of time.

Aster's nostrils twitched. There it was.

"Jack was here?" North nodded.

There was no point in feigning ignorance, (though he probably wouldn't have anyway, he was too tired to deal with the awkward stopping and starting before the, even more awkward, meat of the conversation) Bunny's heightened senses made it nearly impossible, especially as the scent was so fresh.

The guardian of hope visibly flinched, his left ear twitched down in embarrassment and a vibrant blush bloomed across his tan cheeks. Suddenly, the loose threads on the arm of his chair were absolutely fascinating.

"He, uh, he told you about our little problem then?" The Bunny asked the chair.

North, speaking on behalf of his furniture, grunted an affirmative and watched as the red on his friend's brown face crept up into his hairline.

Silence permeated the room as the long eared guardian seemed to contemplate something.

"You know why he can't, right?" He said quietly.

"Yes, I do, but you will only hurt him if you avoid telling him for much longer. He is fragile, my friend. And, to an extent, so are you." This gained a weak glare, North continued regardless. "You must find strength in each other. Strength in relationships comes from trust, and trust comes from truth."

"I know!" Bunny snapped, then, more apologetically, head lowered. "I know. But the snowflake, how do I tell him something like that? He'll freak out, he'll hate me, he'll..."

Whatever the Australian had been about to say was drowned out by the fierce smack of meat on wood as the Russian's massive fist pounded the desk. He flinched.

"Do not cheapen what you have with Jack, Bunny. You underestimate him."

"I know that too, but I've been alone so long. And, if you remember, my last relationship didn't end so well."

"But this one will be different."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have feeling," the bearded man replied, meaty hand slapping the round of his stomach and shaking the flesh, "in my gut."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter two! No smut this time, but it's on it's way. **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

Much to North's displeasure, Bunny didn't tell Jack right away.

In fact, he didn't bring the matter up again until a few days later, when Jack snapped.

Aster could feel Jack's upset about being rejected, but he hadn't known how deeply it had affected the winter sprite, not until a whole 4 days had passed.

They had been in guardian if hope's burrow, making dinner (which consisted of pasta with olives and feta cheese, as Bunny was a vegetarian), he had reached across Jack for olive oil and the atmosphere had shifted.

It was as if the air had shushed itself as an eerie silence permeated the space and a coolness, that was nothing to do with the eternal teen's abilities bloomed, between the two.

Even the familiar chirping of crickets was momentarily silenced.

"Am I not good enough?" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper but, at the same time, a deafening roar in an ocean of silence.

It was a broken sound, like ice shattering on a rock and it smashed Bunny's heart with it.

But he lost the words of reassurance his boyfriend was so craving when he saw the look on his face.

Tears rolled down Jack's pale features, they crumbled like snow under a boot and the wind rushed in, forming a platform, to lift him a foot off the ground, so he was at Bunny's height.

Icy air roared with the intensity of a thousand lions, a symbol of the winter spirits passion. He wasn't fully in aware of his powers yet, and when emotions ran this high his control slipped. The wind raked its freezing fingers over Bunny's skin.

"DO YOU NOT TRUST ME? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" He was screaming. "DO YOU NOT..." The boy's voice was drowned out as he choked in his tears,"... Love me?"

Blue eyes met green like a sudden storm in a rainforest.

The rushing wind died.

The next thing Jack knew he was pulled into a crushing hug, his hands lay fisted on the planes of flesh before him.

He was sobbing hot tears of hurt against Aster's warm chest.

A large hand carded through the snow spirit's white hair, coming to rest on the back of his head. Jack felt Aster press a kiss to his temple, and then he was murmuring into his ear, a waterfall of soft, sweet nothings and everything all at the same time.

"Of course I do, snowflake, of course I love you, of course I trust you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, I'm sorry..."

When they had disentangled themselves from each other, Bunny decided that, though it would hurt to talk about his past, he would cause more hurt to their relationship by withholding that information from Jack. The snuffling, tear stained boy he now held at arm's length attested to that.

(The tall Australian could practically hear North's smirk from the pole at the realisation that he had been right.)

"Jack, I need to tell you something. It's important." Seising his hand, he lead his 300 year old lover to the wood and hemp couch in the main area of his borrow (it was set out so that the kitchen and living room were one large expanse of floor, not separated by walls, the couch sat at the wall adjacent to the front door) and pulled him down gently beside him.

The cold guardian's tears had dried and he was looking at Bunny with eyes that, instead, brimmed with concern.

"Bunny?" Moon only knew what he was thinking, but Aster doubted it was anything good.

"It's not..." The rabbit eared guardian began, he could feel himself starting to ramble. "When I said you couldn't, we couldn't, uh, be together the way you wanted, its not because I don't trust you. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't trust you. Or that I don't want it. I do. It's just.."

"You're not built the same way I am." Jack finished for him, there was a sad edge of finality to his voice.

"That's right." He answered slowly.

The older man's eyes hadn't lifted from the rough, brown leather trousers that covered legs, remaining locked on one of the long wooden boomerangs his thigh holster. He managed to get them as far as his boyfriend's nose before his nervously clenching stomach dragged his gaze back down again.

"Is that what you're trying to tell me?" A small nod was the only response Jack received.

Bunny cleared his throat.

The icy boy was looking up at him with burning curiosity.

"Well, uh, you see, Jacky, I'm not actually exactly like normal people. In fact, I'm technically not people."

If the Easter Bunny had sworn those eyes could get no bigger, he had just been proven wrong. They opened like twin oceans penetrated by black holes, he could practically see the questions floating in them like answers in a magic eight ball.

The rabbit man had to stave off a few naughty thoughts, after those of penetration, to get back to the reason why he was being looked at in such a way, as if he were the most awe inspiring thing ever. And, eventually, managed to continue.

"I'm actually Pooka." He said.

Jack scrunched up his nose in a face somewhere between confusion and deep though. The word was new to him.

"Pooh-what, sorry?"

"Pooka." Clarified Bunny. "They are, or were, an ancient race from a different solar system. They came to earth in order to monitor the planet's health, as they did with most inhabited planets."

"What do you mean 'were'?"

This was one of the parts the older of the two had been dreading.

He took a deep breath. The mantra of "you can do this" chugged rhythmically, like a train, through his thoughts.

"Well, ah... A really long time ago, before I was a guardian, Pitch attacked my clan. Our species was the oldest and rarest in existence and we were already nearly extinct. So, despite my best efforts, my people were slaughtered." It was his turn to cry, salty tears rolled down the last Pooka's brown cheeks and Aster did his best not to let his voice crack. "I was the only one left, and when I became a guardian I took on humanoid form. I retain my powers as the last of the Pooka race, but I can't be considered one of them."

His lover watched, expression somewhere between shock, horror and utter awe.

A sadness, a confusion such as this, Jack was sure, hurt like nothing he had ever experienced. To be the last and yet not the last, to remain alive when everything that made you feel alive was dead, to feel like you have nothing and at the same time everything you ever wanted.

Such thoughts were like poison to a mind already prepared to destroy itself.

The only time he might have even felt something close to this was when he first became an apparition, when someone walked through him like fog for the first time.

The frost sprite's cold arms looped around the burning skin of Aster's middle. A freezing cheek found a smouldering shoulder and they lapsed into comfortable quiet again as Jack allowed his Bunny to grieve anew and Bunny mentally prepared himself for the next sector of his Pooka lecture through said grief.

It had been a long time, but it still hurt to think of the day when the Pooka were dragged out into vulnerability by their deepest fears and silenced by the king of nightmares. It hurt even more to think that among the lambs led to the slaughter had been his own mate and newborn kit, and he had watched it happen.

Pitch had placed his memory into Aster's nightmares so that, when he had closed his eyes on that night so long ago, he had seen his family cut to pieces with Pitch's evil thoughts in his mind and sadistic laugh on his lips.

He could still feel that blinding rage that had so consumed him after that dreaded night simmering below the surface, but he had a lot more control than he did back then.

"So", Jack said, still attached to Bunny like a limpet to a rock, "Pooka-powers, huh?"

His rabbit chuckled.

"Yup, and that's why we can't trade places, snowflake."

"Why's that?" The younger turned his head to see the older's face.

"Because Pooka are sexually ambidextrous." The Easter Bunny stated.

"Bunny, I'm tired, can you not use big words, please? What does that even mean?" The frosty youth placed his icy chin on Bunny's shoulder, gazing up at him with an exaggerated pout.

"It means," Aster chose his words carefully, "that we can... Let supply meet demand."

Jack's nose scrunched up again. He looked vaguely disgusted at Bunnymund's inability to communicate when it came to sex, (even though he had no problems when it was in progress) as well as his inability to understand.

"I'm still not getting it." The sprite stated.

"It means that, if all the females in the clan were to be killed in a tragic accident, the males could engage in sex the way we do" ("anally", Jack had interjected, making Aster blush at his brashness.)"and the male could become pregnant. Likewise for females, but the processes of an all female pregnancy is very different, I'm not sure how that one works. We can grow the whole reproductive system of the opposite sex, minus the baby's exit. Don't ask me why."

Bunny looked down to see his boyfriend's eyes shining with some strange emotion he had never seen before.

"So, like, if I were to top you," he began slowly," we could make a little baby us?" Bunny nodded.

"But not yet, snowflake," he had added, holding a calloused finger up before Jack opened his mouth to suggest and raising an eyebrow as it widened to object, "we haven't been dating for very long in the grand scheme of things. And though I know we're serious I don't think we're ready for a baby yet. Babies are a lot of work, and I can only handle one at a time." The smaller spirit didn't miss his boyfriend's cheeky smirk.

"Hey!" He squawked, swatting Aster on the arm with a cold hand, but he was smiling.

That night the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, just about contented to wait until they were ready for the pitter patter of little feet.

But now, Jack had an idea in his head, and it was taking root in his thoughts like a weed in a flower garden.

It took another few weeks and a lot of thinking for the afore mentioned idea to turn into anything more.

Because, on one hand, Jack knew that he loved Bunny and that Bunny loved him. But, on the other hand, Jack wasn't sure how the baby-making process actually worked, or if he'd be a good dad, or if he'd hurt the baby, or neglect the baby, or be overly protective of the baby, or if it would just be one baby, or if it would be a whole litter of babies, or if they'd look like babies or little rabbits, of if something was going to go wrong in the pregnancy, or if he'd be able to provide for the baby, or if Bunny even wanted a baby.

How would it affect his lover to have to carry a child? He would certainly have to stop working for a while and Bunny only did "idle" well when he was cuddling with Jack. Jack didn't want their bundle of joy to be any sort of bother.

It was all this confusion that brought him back to his surrogate father's office, once again pining for advice.

North, however, took his visit to be about something else entirely.

"Are you here to ask for room to stay in, or cage to put him in?" He asked Jack, who was draped over his favourite armchair. The boy's head quirked up at the question.

"Sorry?"

"I know Bunny usually liked to be alone at this time of year, but now that he has you I'd have expected him keep you chained to the bed." The Russians laugh could cause avalanches, Jack was sure. It bubbled from his chest in rough rumbles that shook the nick knacks on the shelves around the room.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, rut makes him horny as hell, I doubt you'd be able to get far from him anyway. He is territorial even when he is not in heat."

That laugh again.

"In heat?"

At this North's smile died.

"Yes, you did not know? Bunny goes into his rut at this time every year. Up till now he has not had a partner. Now he has you, I expected not to see you both until it was over. He did not tell you?"

"Not a word."

The ancient guardian could feel his younger counterpart's confusion. He turned to look out the window at the jack-made storm outside.

"He loses all control during his rut. Perhaps he is afraid of hurting you? Or it has not started yet? I am not sure of when it begins."

Jack made a noncommittal noise, but when North looked back, he was grinning with mischief.

His father could see the cogs turning in his head.

"I, uh, I gotta. Bye pops!" And he was throwing himself out into the night, the wind catching him and yanking him away.

North smiled as he closed the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**The moment you've all been waiting for! The smuuuut has ariiiiived! **

**If you don't like boyxboy, I suggest you look away. If you do, enjoy. **

**I own nothing but the plot! **

* * *

The moment Jack's icy foot touched the soft grass of the burrow, he had arms full of pooka and was being bowled over by Aster's warm weight.

"Miss me much?" He chuckled, dismissing his lover's strange behaviour as the beginning of his rut.

"Mmm," came the hum of happy agreement.

The rabbit-eared man had Jack pinned under him on his back, large hands on his waist to hold him in place, his face nuzzling slowly against his his pale, delicate neck.

The snow sprite could feel Aster's warm breath dusting against his flesh in short, soft huffs. His Bunny was sniffing him. This was new.

The warm tickle of his nose on Jack's cold skin travelled to the V in his frosty blue hoodie, and then the Easter Bunny was growling and tugging on the hem of the cloth that dared come between him and his lover's delectable skin.

When the hoodie didn't move further than Jack's belly-button, he growled louder, his tugs becoming harder, more impatient until the fabric gave.

It ripped from hem to neckline and Bunny hastily parted the material, fumbling for more skin to skin contact and tossing the offending item aside.

His nose fluttered along Jack's collarbones, exploring the freshly exposed skin as the rough pads of his thumbs rubbed gentle circles into the spirit's sides.

The boy was smooth, no hair adorned his lithe body, which was almost too womanly in its shape. His skin was soft and unmarked, waist scooping in from his thin torso and flaring out into feminine hips and a perky, round ass that Bunny couldn't get enough of.

All the combined stimulation was making the seme mad with need, Jack smelled like cold winter mornings and trees stiff (several aspects of Bunny followed suit) with frost and a kind of soft natural scent that was unique only to him. His cool breath was fluttering against Bunny's ear, pale hands gently gripping at his long eared lover's shoulders, those blue eyes where locked on him in a curious but strangely knowing look.

Warm, calloused hands brushed down a cold back and palms found cool globes through their brown container. Gently squeezing the firm flesh and simultaneously licking Jack's collarbone, eliciting a soft gasp from the winter sprite.

Aster could feel himself spiralling out of control as the breathy, erotic sound reached his sensitive ears and he knew the cold teen could feel his hard on pressing into his thigh.

Another squeeze, a gentle suck just above the clavicle, Jack keened, leg rubbing against the bulge near his knee.

"Snowflake," the older guardian's voice was a broken moan in his lover's ear, "Jacky, baby, I can't, I won't be able to..."

Jack silenced him, catching his lips in a chaste kiss.

"It's ok, I know, it's ok."

Aster's eyes widened in shock and awe before he was crushing their lips together in a violent kiss, tongue thrusting into his love's cold mouth, hands kneading into his ass with bruising force.

The snow sprite's nails raked across the planes of weather beaten skin at his boyfriends back, teasing at the dips of the muscles as they flexed and bunched below his fingertips.

Usually Jack was adverse to heat, but Bunny's burning flesh was intoxicating, the perfect yin to his yang, he loved to touch it.

The younger man's head started to spin and he surfaced from their heated kiss for air, the lips of his lover latching onto his neck. They were quickly replaced by too-sharp teeth that nibbled their way down the column of smooth alabaster skin, sucking harshly on the junction between neck and shoulder and making the body underneath the enamel writhe and whimper in ways that could not be voluntary.

Bunny's hands massaged their way up Jack's back, moving under his arms to his chest to give the pooka more leverage as he worked his way down. He nipped experimentally at the small sprite's pectoral, moving quickly to his slim abdomen and felt Jack's hands thread through his grey-blue hair, pulling his head up for another fiery joining of lips before the Easter Bunny's head was yanked out of range of the boy's mouth.

"Burrow," hissed the sprite, breathily, urgently.

In a blur of movement, the cold boy was flung over his Australian lover's shoulder in a fireman's lift, a hand planted firmly on his ass to keep him in place.

Jack threw his kidnapper a mock glare and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle that reverberated into his crotch through the tan man's chest.

The frost maker's eyelids fluttered to half mast at the almost-stimulation and Bunny didn't miss it.

"Stop pulling that face or we won't make it to the burrow." The pooka growled.

Jack shuddered against his back and Aster picked up the pace, stretching his long legs to capacity.

There was an insistent throbbing in his leathers that he needed to see to.

The albino was thrown roughly into the australian's "nest" and covered by his lover's hot, sun scorched skin before he could complain about the loss of contact. The contrast in shades was startling.

Jack wriggled across the bed, towards the pillows, and Aster hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the boy's ancient leg-wear, dragging it down as Jack moved up.

Now the winter sprite's crotch was in line with Bunny's face, and he took full advantage, placing a kiss atop the icy member before him, then dragging the flat of his tongue over the head in a long, slow lick.

"Bunny," Jack breathed, hands coming up to tangle in the Pooka's long hair, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open to deliver all those delicious little noises to his lover's long ears.

Aster took the hint, sucking the head of the throbbing appendage into his burning mouth and listening to Jack whimper as the wet fire consumed him, bit by bit.

Bunny gave a gently experimental suck and his young partner's head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth hanging open in an unabashed moan.

His boyfriend was teetering on the edge, pulling all his self control, his blood boiling with need, the animal within clouded his thoughts, and with the noises Jack was making he couldn't help but groan in response.

The grip on his head tightened, pale legs clamped around is ears and the cold boy curled around the pleasure at his middle as Aster bobbed his head softy, stopping with only Jack's lower head in his mouth.

"Ah... Please, Bunny. Please."

The chain loosened, if only a little, on the better part of the Pooka's self restraint.

He sucked harshly, setting a literal breakneck pace, trapping Jack's hips in an iron grip as the boy hung on helplessly to Aster's wide shoulders, small gasps escaping his parted lips when his tip hit the back of Bunny's throat.

His love's sounds of pleasure were pushing him further away from himself, and he was allowing it, his desire clouded his brain further.

The Pooka shifted so that his forearm braced Jack's hips against the bed, whilst the opposite hand moved to roughly knead his lover's ass, then further to slide the calloused pads of his fingers along the dip between snow spirits bottom cheeks.

Icy hands released Bunny's shoulders and fumbled with something he couldn't name, before grabbing the hand behind Jack's back and squirting viscous fluid onto his palm. He tipped his hand, letting the still-freezing stuff dribble between the frost sprites ass cheeks.

Jack hummed as the lube caressed his sensitive skin, the noise hitching abruptly in the air when an impatient finger plunged between the globes of his ass to brush against his tender hole.

"Can't hold back," Aster muttered through his mouthful.

"Don't." Came the whispered plea.

The Guardian of Hope's digit swirled the petal pink flesh once before burying itself to the first knuckle. Jack keened loudly, hips rocking back and forth in an attempt to intensify the pleasure from both ends and Bunny began thrusting his finger into his tight hole.

The sprite had always liked his lover's rough love-making, that edge of pain when he was drowning in pleasure made it so much better for him. As such, Aster didn't think twice about it when a hard thrust from his middle finger brought it up to pace with his first.

His cold lover gasped loudly in bitter-sweet rapture at the added stimulation and whined as Bunny's digits set a rapid pace, scissoring and thrusting. Just missing his prostate with every forward movement. Jack could feel the Pooka smirk around his member. His sighs became exasperated beyond their origin and the younger guardian knew Bunny was laughing on the inside.

In a move of daring confidence, Jack's shin jerked upwards, brushing against the bulge in his long-eared lover's leathers.

Aster growled.

Jack shivered.

But it still wasn't enough. Jack could feel the desire roll from his Bunny in waves, the animal in him needed to rut, but his mind wasn't ready to let go.

Afraid to hurt his love.

Jack leaned down, so his lips brushed the soft fur of the rabbits ear, his foot rubbed sensuously against the crotch of Aster's leathers.

"Let go, baby."

Slip. Hum.

"I know you want to."

Brush. Groan.

"You won't hurt me, Bunny."

Stroke.

"You need this."

Rub.

"Let go."

Growl.

Jack was thrown back as Aster surged up his body, removing his pesky trousers on the way.

Hands groped for any patch of pale skin they could find on short notice. Nails raked across icy flesh and pretty pink lips opened in a desperate moan.

Mouths clashed in a fiery kiss and tongues battled for battling's sake, breath mingled as the pair surfaced for air.

The Pooka caught an erect nipple in his teeth and gnawed, his lover gasped.

Another rough meeting of lip and the pale boy was being flipped onto his stomach as if he weighed nothing.

Hands gripped globes of firm, ice white flesh and parted them to reveal the main event.

But instead of satiating his desire, the Bunny settled on his stomach and flicked his tongue against the fleshy rosebud.

Jack huffed out a shuddering breath.

The older's warm, wet appendage was stroking across the sensitive, wrinkled skin of his entrance, making it quiver and stretch, trying to suck the muscle inside.

When the hole peeped opened wide for him, Aster plunged his tongue inside, wriggling it against the soft walls.

"Aah, ngh.. Ah! Mmh!"

His cold lover bit into a pillow to silence himself, but only managed to muffle the moans, pleas and nonsense mutterings in the fabric whilst Bunny ravaged him with his mouth, stopping every once in a while to suck lightly on the pinky bud or lick the soft flesh. This pattern of alternative thrusting and sucking and licking had Jack pressing back against the Pooka's face, keening and arching his back like a happy cat.

Aster tongue-fucked his lover gently. His hands kneaded the flesh of Jack's ass, slapping its firmness now and again and watching with smug satisfaction as the snow spirit's cheeks turned a lovely shade of frosty blue. With every strike the boy was sent into a fit of garbling nonsense. Noises which may have once intended to be words had now gone through too many rapturous filters and instead became a constant stream of squeaks, soft grunts, half words and curses which made Bunny's cock twitch in anticipation.

The stimulation to his brain was too much.

Though his rut was not in quite full swing he could feel it starting to properly take control, he could feel that undeniable need.

Want. Have. Protect. Own.

"Mine," he growled in that sexy Australian burr that could tip Jack over the edge in a second. (And had done, on a few occasions.)

The beautiful snowflake's crystal blue eyes, clouded with lust and love, caught his own over his shoulder and held them. He took in the image of Jack, hair carelessly dishevelled, cheeks flushed frostily, lips bruised and chapped from rough kissed and pupils blown wide with lust.

Moon, he was gorgeous.

"Take me," he gasped.

And this time, Bunny was gone. The moment those words reached his ears, husky and moany and breathy, he was just gone.

His animal was out and he was grabbing Jack's hips and hauling them up to meet his pelvis.

Sharp pooka teeth latched possessively onto the ruff of the winter sprite's neck and he was burying himself in the tight heat.

Jack gasped.

Bunny growled.

It was too good, Jack was so cold it almost burned and so tight it almost hurt and it was only that Aster knew he would hurt his lover that stopped him from fucking the boy into oblivion.

The spirit pushed his ass back against the Pooka's hips and Bunny snapped them forwards, setting a pace that would send most humans into hospital with a broken pelvis no matter what their position was.

He pistoned in and out of Jack's tightness, marking him with tooth and tongue so that everyone would know exactly who he belonged to.

Aster suckled the sensitive vein in his cold lover's neck and making him gasp and writhe.

He thrust harder. Jack was whimpering again and Bunny knew he was close to that spot. He snapped the boy's hips higher, pounding relentlessly.

The sprite screamed when he slammed into his prostate.

"There! Right there! Oh yes! Please, don't stop, mnh, aah, Bunny..."

The nonsense words tumbled from his lips, punctuated with moans and gasps and screams of pleasure as his lover rutted into him, pounding that bundle of nerves on every forward thrust.

He could feel himself peaking, he rushed to the point of orgasm and stayed on the precipice.

He was screaming, Bunny was hitting that sweet spot relentlessly, nipping roughly at his neck and pinching hard at his nipples.

Then he was sobbing, begging for release.

"Please, I can't, ah, please.."

His fingers clawed at the sheets for something, anything, to hold onto as he was gripped harder, thrust into with inhuman strength and speed.

The porcelain boy trembled with need.

A hand gripped Jack's cock, a cock rammed his prostate and he screamed Bunny's name as orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami and he painted the sheets with cum.

The sprite's inner muscles clamped down on Aster's member and he thrust into the tightness, shuddering as heat raced up his spine, his teeth found Jack's shoulder.

He came with a growl and collapsed on his lover's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things get... Interesting. **

**Thar be smut ahead. **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

As of that point, Jack didn't leave the burrow.

In fact he wouldn't even have left the bedroom if it weren't for the need to stagger on quivering legs to the bathroom or kitchen.

Bunny's rut meant that even short trips were usually interrupted by sex. As such, nearly every surface in the burrow, including the walls and ceiling (don't ask) had been christened, Jack was walking like he had an egg sentient up his rear, when he was able to walk at all, and Aster sported a permanent hard on and followed his lover wherever his shaky limbs could carry him (a mix of protectiveness and impatience for round 63 or whatever it was).

His rut lasted for five weeks or so, hitting its peak in the third week and winding down to a stop in the final two. Bunny had insisted that Jack go to North's for a three day break before the height of the season. He would have banned the winter spirit from his burrow completely for the next 10 days but Jack was adamant that he could handle it, and the rabbit was in no position to deny him when his lover argued with Aster's cock in his mouth.

The eternal teen spent his three day holiday (after North had patched up his wounds of passion with "old russian remedies") stalking Phil the Yeti around the workshop, freezing unsuspecting elves to the floor and causing random mini-blizzards in the bathrooms, among other things. Suffice to say, his adoptive father was more than happy to hand him back by the third day.

Of course, it was more of a sending off than a handing over, North was utterly adamant that he didn't want to be involved in any of Jack and Bunny's "sticky business". He did, however, allow the sprite to use a snow globe to deliver himself straight to the door of the borrow, because, as the boy had learned the hard way, sex on the ground hurts.

Jack stepped a bare foot in the door, peeking his head around the plane of worn wood to the sight of an empty room.

A strange scent slammed into him like a wall and he nearly staggered back, he blinked against the smell's strength before edging around the door.

"Honey, I'm home," Jack sang softly as he took a tentative few steps into the room.

'This is like a scene from a horror film,' he thought.

Even though Bunny could here a pin drop from a mile away, he received no reply.

The air hung heavy with a strange atmosphere, a thrill of almost sick excitement raced up his spine as Jack rose to his tiptoes and dashed forward a further three paces.

"Bunny?" He called, his voice raising tentatively, senses straining for any sign of his furry lover.

Something moved to his left and a burning body was pressed flush to his back, faced buried in his hair, arms strapped across his thin chest, huge bulge pressing into his ass. Jack leaned into the contact.

"Missed... You." Bunny said between soft kisses to Jack's neck and ear.

His hands had, of their own accord, begun brushing in circular motions over the cold boy's chest, down his stomach, along the sharp plane of his hips.

They dipped round to give a rough squeezed to Jack's ass, making the sprite part his lips in the most delicious gasp.

Jack was twirled around by strong hands and pressed chest-to-chest with Aster, who pulled him into a crushing of mouths and a battle of tongues and who's hands kneaded his butt, with bruising force, through his trousers and hoisted him up to straddle his hips.

Ooh, Jack liked it rough.

Bunny was backing the pair up to whatever piece of anything was nearest. This time it was the kitchen table.

Jack was plopped onto its wooden surface and, defiantly, slid right back off it again.

He reached up on tiptoe to kiss a trail from his lovers mouth, down his chest, dipping his tongue into Bunny's belly button before nipping at the sensitive skin of his abdomen and eliciting a sharp gasp, Jack tugged the hem of his leathers with his teeth and looked up with big, pleading eyes.

Aster rid himself of his pants in record time and Jack took no adieu in squeezing the Pooka's huge head into his mouth and forcing it to the back of his throat.

Bunny threw his head back and groaned.

Jack blinked back tears, adding suction, swallowing around his lover's head, sliding his tongue along Bunny's sensitive areas. A hand fisted in his hair, the winter sprite could feel Aster tensing under his ministrations, no doubt trying not to thrust into his mouth. He'd soon fix that.

Jack took a moment to relax, then dived forward until Bunny's goody trail hit his nose.

He moaned around his mouthful and Bunny was gripping his hair, keeping it still as his hips snapped forward, fucking his boyfriend's throat raw, huffing out pleasured gasps when Jack swallowed around him.

His lover's scent was driving him to insanity, his mouth driving closer to the edge. And at the heigh of his rut when self-control was a mythical thing and he was wound up like a spring he was really in no fit state for stamina.

Jack's cool hand came to fondle his balls, a shuddering breath escaped Bunny's lungs, fingers brushing icy trails backwards until the sprite's palm came into contact with the skin and gently squeezed.

Aster didn't even have time to utter a warning before he was squirting hot cum down his lover's eager throat, Jack swallowing around him, milking him of every last drop.

Bunny was still, of course, painfully hard.

He swung Jack up and around and bent him over the table, tearing fabric from skin almost hard enough to burn and thrusting into the sprite's tight coolness without so much as a quick slap to his rump.

Jack screamed in pleasure pain.

Bunny growled and latched onto his pale neck with his teeth.

The noise reached a new level when cock met prostate over and over with bruising force and dangerous pace.

The uke's hand found his member as his lover took his pleasure how he pleased and brought him to another new height of rapture, coming so many times he lost count.

Bunny didn't know when Jack had fainted, only that when he was too exhausted to deal with his constant boner anymore, the sprite was in a state of deep unconscious. He barely managed to drag them to his nest before he, himself, had passed out, still fucking Jack in his sleep.

In the back of his mind, he knew how guilty he would be when it was all over, but now he was just too tired and horny to care.

It was at about the midpoint in the week when Jack had an idea.

An awful idea.

Jack had a wonderful, awful idea, and he also made a mental note that quoting "The Grinch That Stole Christmas" out loud was a terrible idea and would tarnish his reputation beyond repair.

When Bunny had once again passed out from exertion, the cold teen disentangled himself from his lover's long limbs and slipped his bruised body out of bed.

He felt a little nauseous, but repressed the feeling as he padded across the hard-packed earth floor to the bathroom, where his cold finger searched the little wooden cabinet above the sink for the obscurely-shaped plastic bottle.

They reached their destination and he grabbed the thing and the box on the shelf, and hauled sore, stretched and twitching ass back to bed, where Bunny still lay sleeping like a very tired rock.

Jack grinned and set to work.

The first thing Bunny felt when he swam into conscious was a rather cold something on his back and a very cold something up his ass. Or two somethings, because they were scissoring slowly in him, as if trying not to disturb him.

Too late.

Now, under normal circumstances, Bunny would have been outraged. He would have thrown his brave but stupid lover off his back and fucked him senseless for daring to try and top him, he would have shown Jack who was boss if these were normal circumstances, but they weren't. Right now, he was horny as, well, a rabbit and had the wood to prove it.

So, right now, he was gasping and pushing himself further onto Jack's icy fingers, but if he was in his right mind, he'd be biting the boy's neck and thrusting into him mercilessly and whispering huskily in his ear.

Or, at least, that's what he told himself, like a little mantra in his head "it's just the rut, I'm a Dom, it's just the rut, I'm a Dom."

When Jack entered him properly, Bunny very nearly lost it. It wasn't that Jack was particularly large (he hadn't fully gone through puberty yet when he became a guardian, so that part of his anatomy hadn't had a lot of time to reach its full potential), it was that he was just the right girth for Bunny's unused hole, and just the right length to hit his prostate at the right angle effortlessly.

Jack was getting everything right first time, and Bunny was too lost to complain, his cool hands pumped his lover's erection in perfect time with his thrusting and he hit the Pooka's sweet spot on every forward thrust. Just the right speed, just the right angle, just the right force, just the right grip.

Needless to say, Bunny really last didn't this time.

But neither did Jack, who was experiencing that incredible heat, that almost painful tightness, that suffocatingly pleasurable furnace that was entering someone for the first time, it only made it better that it was Bunny.

Both rushed to their peaks, orgasming only a second apart; as the Pooka let out a low moan and released onto the sheets below him, he clenched his inner muscles around his cold lover and the boy groaned and filled him with icy fluid.

Bunny could feel Jack trembling as he collapsed on him.

"What've we done?" He groaned.

"No worries," Jack replied, somewhat breathlessly.

He groped for something the rabbit eared man couldn't see, then held it up. Bunny turned to the sight of a small tinfoil envelope, the top ripped carelessly open.

"Rubber," his clever lover said, a sated grin adorning his porcelain features.

Bunny chuckled, rolling them over so that Jack was removed from him with a wet pop, and pulled him in to snuggle against his warm chest.

The winter sprite snorted.

"What?" The Pooka cocked his head, looking at his lover in confusion.

"You don't want to take care of that before we cuddle?" The cold boy asked, pointing his index finger at the rock hard Bunny-boner that was poking into his stomach.

Bunnymund gave a lecherous grin, pushing Jack onto his stomach and hoisting his hips in the air.

Jack sighed as he was filled to the brim with wonderful heat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things get even more interesting ;) **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

"Do you want good news, or bad news?" Sighed the gruff Russian tiredly, almost defeatedly. Gold-rimmed, half moon spectacles clung for dear life to the end of his round nose as he peered, for the nth time at the test results in his clammy hand.

Bunny had insisted that, when his rut was over, they would be taking a trip to the pole to make sure he hadn't injured either of them.

He had been planning to leave it a week for them to fully recuperate, but when he'd woken to the sound of retching and found Jack's pale frame hunched over the toilet bowl, offering it his guts, he had rushed them over ASAP.

They had waited hours. Test after test after test was taken to ensure they hadn't missed anything. Jack's brain and heart were monitored. Blood, urine and a few unmentionable bodily fluids were stripped within an inch of their lives, ultrasounds of his organs taken to find the cause of this sickness that could even affect guardians.

When Jack's results had first arrived, North wasn't sure exactly what he was looking at. He had stared blankly at sheet upon sheet of laboratory papers, confused.

It couldn't be right... Could it?

No, surely not.

So he had tested again, in greater detail, going so far as to propose an operation to extract bone marrow for examination, then deciding against it. There was too high a risk that Jack would wake up during the operation, or anaesthetic not working at all due to his guardian's immunity to pretty much everything.

But they had come back the same, his results. North truly wasn't sure he was able to believe it. But it was true.

Jack Frost; guardian of hope, maker of all great snow days and the most irresponsible pain in the keister the bearded man had ever met, was pregnant.

Eventually, he decided that, thought news breaking was probably the worst job in the world, he'd rather it be him who told them than anyone else. He felt he would be better suited to answering questions on the matter.

So he made his way back to the area of his home that was dedicated to healing and found the correct room. Bunny was pacing before the door like an expectant father.

How ironic, North thought, with a smirk.

"In", he ordered the tall Australian, opening the door and motioning with a gigantic hand. "Sit." Bunny dropped into the chair beside the hospital bed his lover currently resided in, looking a, decidedly sickly, greenish pale. A warm hand found a cold one over the sheets and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want good news, or bad news?"

"Um, bad news, please?" Jack supplied.

North sighed and glanced again at the sheaf of paper on his hand.

"You're going to have a baby." He stated with finality.

"I'm/he's WHAT?!" Came the couple's cry of utter disbelief.

If there was ever an appropriate time to use the figure of speech "their jaws hit the floor", the ancient Russian decided it had been found. Jack seemed to have gone into a state of temporary paralysis, mouth hanging open similarly to that of a goldfish, somewhere between shock, elation and horror. Bunny was now up and rapidly pacing holes in the floor, babbling nonsensical little reassurances to himself in a soft language that wasn't english.

"What's the good news?" Jack squeaked through his jaw drop.

"You're having a baby!" North cried, joyfully.

He watched as Jack's face washed a lurid shade of green and then the boy was lurching for the open bathroom door.

The Russian listened, the boy retch painfully and there was a splash, the sound of running water and a groan.

His attention then turned to the, quickly paling, face of his Pooka friend.

Bunny was utterly terrified.

North crossed muscly, inked arms over his chest and smirked, the edge of a white whisker flicking up jauntily with the minor movement.

"If you are going to throw up, do in bathroom, please." He said.

All the reply he received was the pooka sinking back into his chair with grim finality, head in hands.

The older man joined him on a seat a foot or so away.

"What'm I gunna do?" He groaned.

"Your accent thickens when you are worried, my friend."

"Like hell I'm worried, I'm bloody terrified." Bunny paused, as if suddenly realising something. "Oh MiM, Jack's pregnant! Wha- How..?"

He made a choked noise, head shaking slowly between his digits at the full implications of Jack, his male lover, being pregnant with his child.

"It appears," North supplied," that Pooka do not only have the ability to gender swap to suit the needs of their clans, but can change certain parts of other species anatomy to ensure survival, even if offspring is not pure-blooded Pooka. Fluid made during intercourse sent signals to Jack's brain, telling him to produce oestrogen, oxytocin and other female-based hormones. Eventually he produced a womb and ovaries and, what with the rut, there was no shortage of healthy sperm to form a baby with."

"That was probably the classiest way you could have told be my jizz turned the snowflake into a half-sheila." Snorted the rabbit.

"And, before you ask," North added," you cannot abort it. The risks for Jack are too high, and as I recall Pooka form an egg-like sack around their womb to protect the child growing in them."

More retching was heard from the bathroom.

"We are never having sex again!" Called the afore mentioned "snowflake", as he brushed his teeth.

He seemed to pause.

"Without a rubber", Jack added, "cos this is bullshit. I feel disgusting." Bunny laughed. "Why do women have babies? Wait," the winter sprite appeared in the doorway,"how does it come out?"

Jack gestured to his nether religions, which hadn't changed since that morning, last he'd checked. The winter sprite moved across to his bed and Bunny pulled him, gently, into his lap as North gave the ceiling a thoughtful look.

"I will monitor your progress, if suitable exit does not appear, we take the baby out by C-section." He decided.

Both Bunny and Jack nodded in agreement.

"How far along is he?" This question was Bunny's.

Jack was seated comfortably, back resting against his lover's chest and he noted that the Pooka's large, warm hand was laid protectively over his belly.

"Five weeks, according to blood and urine samples. His morning sickness occurred earlier and stronger than normal, it would usually be another week before that stage. I am assuming it is because the baby is half Pooka, but it sometimes happens in normal pregnancy." He shrugged.

They nodded again, then something occurred to the snow spirit.

Jack gave a thoughtful look to his flat chest and stomach.

"Will I get boobs?" the next nine months was going to be for his adopted son.


	6. Chapter 6

**I did these one at a time on wattpad, but, to speed things up, I though I'd give you a few at a time. **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

Week 5 of Preganancy

When they got home, Jack was tired.

Like, really tired.

In fact, he fell asleep in Bunny's (who wouldn't let him walk on his own because he "might fall and hurt the baby") arms as they walked through the door of the burrow.

It didn't stop after he woke up in bed either, he was still exhausted. And he felt weird, like he couldn't handle so much as standing up, all that was going on seemed too much for him.

Good moon, he was pregnant.

Pregnant.

He was going to have a baby. Bunny's baby.

And he was already experiencing what had to be symptoms of said pregnancy.

His back ached, his head ached and the skin of his chest felt oddly tender.

He was afraid to look down, but that thought was quickly derailed as his stomach squelched hungrily.

He could so go for some candy-floss right now.

With bacon.

And ketchup.

And cream cheese frosting.

The frost spirit licked his pale lips.

"Bunny!"

The Pooka was at his side in a second, checking him over, warm fingers brushing over his skin for the source of the problem. Jack's cool hand found his wrist.

"What, what is it? You ok, snowflake?" His lover looked down at his with concern in his forest green eyes.

"I'm fine, Bunny." He stated, gripping Aster's gripped his wrist tighter, then he smiled. "I'm just hungry."

The tension in Bunny's body melted away like frost on a windshield when the heating kicked in. He chuckled richly.

"Ok. What you craving, Jackie? Or," his smile turned wolfish,"should I ask, what's the baby craving?"

An icy blue blush crept over the pregnant guardian's cheeks.

"I, uh, I want... Candy-floss..."

"And? C'mon, frostbite, you're gonna have cravings, and some of them are gonna be bizarre. There's nothing you can do about it, it's all part of pregnancy, no point being embarrassed." The rabbit rubbed his young lover's arm reassuringly.

Jack sighed in tired, achy defeat.

"Bacon."

"And?"

"Ketchup."

"And?"

"Cream cheese frosting."

That damn grin was back.

"There now," Bunny managed, through his face splitting smile," that wasn't so hard."

Jack swatted half-heatedly at the Pooka's head and his lover's grin grew impossibly wider.

"Be right back." He said before disappearing out the door.

Week 6 of Pregnancy

Jack flicked a further few pages through his book and popped another peppermint in his mouth, they were meant to combat morning sickness.

"Hey Bunny, listen to this."

The Pooka's head popped round the wall which jutted from where the kitchen area ended.

Lately, Jack had been reading up on pregnancy (it was actually quite interesting). He had managed to find an amazing week-to-week guide to his pregnancy which told him all about what was happening at every stage.

Granted, it was written for woman, but he figured all the internal stuff had to be just about the same.

"This book say that at week six, which is where we are, 'your baby will have grown to the size of a pea, with a heart the size of a poppy seed. Your baby is also developing tiny buds that will become arms and legs further along the line. Its heart is rapidly developing from a simple tube to the complex four chambers which pump blood around its body.' Ain't that cool?"

Bunny smiled at the joy shining his his lover's eyes.

Jack had taken pregnancy in his stride; he was tired and sore and somewhat overwhelmed, but he never complained. He seemed like he was really enjoying it.

The snow sprite had already told Bunny that he couldn't wait for the baby bump, so he could feel what the baby was doing, and he couldn't wait for the kicking, or the shopping for the baby stuff, or the baby shower he was going to demand, or the baby itself.

He was like a child at Christmas.

Bunny gave a shudder at the accidental use of the name of North's holiday in place of his.

Week 7 of Pregnancy

A pale, sweatpant-clad butt made contact with the cushion of a soft hemp couch. The owner of said butt had been feeling especially drained that day, but was doing his utmost to soldier on.

Bunny (who, despite his original shock, seemed almost more excited than Jack at the thought of a baby) had decided that his normal, tight, brown trousers constricted too much movement in his abdomen and replaced them with pale grey sweats. The pale boy had also taken the liberty of borrowing one of the t-shirts bunny rarely wore, his lover preferred his chest bare.

Though North had told Jack to cut down on his working hours, the sprite had gone out that morning to sprinkle some snow over Moscow, and it had sucked the energy out of him.

He sighed as he relaxed into the comfortable firmness of Bunny's couch as the door clicked opened and the Pooka himself came through.

The bunny eared man made a beeline for his lover and slid in behind him, so that Jack's back now rested on his chest, their fingers entwined on the armrest.

Hot somethings fell on Jack's cheeks and he brought his hand up to inspect them.

Tears?

A sob wracked his body involuntarily.

Yup, tears.

Bunny was turning him in his arms, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Jack..?"

The cold spirit wiped his warm tears on the back of a cold hand.

So this was what they meant by hormonal imbalance.

"Nothing." he said, smiling through tiny sniffles,"It's nothing. The book mentioned this might happen. It's to do with all the extra hormones in my body, I'll be fine in a minute."

He was dragged into a hug as his the random crying continued, his pale chest shuddered every now and again with strange sobs. Strange because they weren't sad, they were just sort of happening without specific conviction behind them.

Eventually they came to a stop, to be replaced with something new.

Jack hiccuped and then giggled. Bunny's chest rumbled out a chuckle as his lover jolted against him, adorable, involuntary squeaks escaping his petal pink lips.

Week 8 of Pregnancy

"I need to pee." Jack announced, rolling over to get up from his lounging position on the bed.

Today, Bunny had taken the day off as egg production was running ahead of schedule. So, instead of the usual paintbrush, in his hand there lay a remote, he and Jack were having a lazy day in bed today.

"And how many times have you said that today?" He called after his lover, who was trotting quickly to the bathroom, pale ass jiggling in his boxers.

He heard a door open, water on water, the toilet flushing, the tap turning on, the tap screeching off (one of these days, he'd fix that damn knob), a door shutting and Jack's bare feet on the floor.

"Jackie, there ain't even a bump yet and you're already off for a leak every ten minutes." The Pooka teased as his lover settled back under the sheets.

"It's because my womb is growing in advance to accommodate the baby. And it's not every ten minutes." He stated, and then,"I felt weird even saying that."

Week 9 of Pregnancy

It was raining in the warren, though how this was possible Jack was not sure, his head throbbed, complementing the depressing air the afternoon had acquired in a very short space of time.

He had noticed, lately, that he had caught his hand straying involuntarily to his stomach, especially if he felt anxious, which, what with his mood swings, was happening surprisingly frequently.

The snow sprite was standing near the mirror in the hall, his blue sweater discarded on the floor, so that he could inspect his chest.

The usual boyish flatness of his pectorals was marred with a fractional swelling, his dusky pink nipples had widened slightly and darkened to deep rose and blue veins had appeared like frosty spiderwebs over his chest.

Deciding that no longer wanted to be alone for no apparent reason, Jack went in search of his Bunny, finding him in the little room at the back of the burrow which served as an office.

"What's that smell?"

"Hn?" The Pooka looked round to see his pregnant lover, standing in the doorway, sniffing the air like a hound dog.

"Nothin in here but the smell of paint, Jackie." He said, turning back to his work.

Jack watched as he selected another coloured egg and began painting an intricate pattern onto its surface, he moved closer to watch over Bunny's shoulder and got a whiff of the vibrant substance on his brush.

"Oh my moon, that smells amazing."

Bunny glanced up again, the winter sprite was practically drooling, and over paint.

"You're not eating my paint, snowflake."

He chuckled as he felt Jack pout behind him.

For some reason, as the development of his new family wore on, Bunny couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Week 10 of Pregnancy

The cool gel jiggled slightly with Jack's breathing before North brought the ultrasound probe down to spread it around the tiny swell in his usually too-flat abdomen.

The sprite's hips had been aching as of late, but the Russian had assured him it was perfectly normal, something about pressure on his pelvis.

Bunny's warm hand was in his as the monitor took its measurements, and they watched, wide eyed, as the strange, conical grey image appeared on the screen. A black hole nestled in the centre and, floating in the blackness, another pale grey shape.

"There is baby," North said softly, towards the shape.

It's head was still much larger than it body, a nose just about visible in the fuzzy image, but teeny arms poked out of its sides and legs bent from its minuscule hips. From the top of its head protruded a pair of strange, antler like appendages.

Jack looked to his lover, tears in his eyes.

"It has your ears." He laughed.

Bunny had to fight to hold back his own happy tears.

But when the tiny drumming of their baby's heartbeat came unbidden through the speakers in the monitor, they spilled over of their own accord.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is all very fluffy, I do apologise. Most of it will be like it, the odd strange moment shall arise, just to keep you on your toes. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Week 11 of pregnancy

The book had said that, by now, the fatigue should have lifted, the morning sickness should have evaporated and trips to the bathroom should have become far less frequent.

The book had lied.

Jack felt, in a word, awful. His head pounded, his stomach churned, he was utterly exhausted and holding back from excusing himself to go pee yet again.

But he was trying not to be a bother, especially as Tooth and Sandy didn't know he was pregnant. He was pretty sure if he had a temper tantrum for no apparent reason they'd figure out something was up.

The mood swings were really weird, he felt like he had no control over himself.

One moment he was fine, the next he was in tears, the next he was laughing, the next he was furious, overall, he was just confused and still a little overwhelmed.

The others would have to be told soon enough, as in before the Bump (tiny as it now was, too small to be noticed when Jack's shirt was off) got too big to hide under a sweater.

The snow sprite sighed noncommittally and started drawing frost patterns on a nearby window.

Week 12 of Pregnancy

Jack stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Bunny behind him, and removed his sweater.

"See?" He said, circling a, slightly pouted, dark rose nipple with his finger. "They're getting weird."

Jack slapped the tan hand which had ventured within pinching distance of his nipples.

"And they hurt." He added, shooting a glare over his shoulder.

pale hands then ran over the skin of his stomach, which felt strangely rough and dry.

"Do it." Bunny said, handing him something from behind.

Jack opened the tub of cream.

"I'm not happy about this." He stated.

"I know." Bunny replied.

North had insisted he keep his skin moisturised, and he had insisted this was the best way to do it. And it wasn't so much that he didn't like the cream, but that was a factor in his displeasure, but that the skin was sensitive since the baby and he didn't want to hurt himself, or the kid.

"Gimme that." The Pooka took the tub from his hand and walked around to his lover's front, scooping up the slimy substance in his fingers.

Ever so gently, Bunny began finger-painting patterns along Jack's stomach with the cream, then massaging it in.

His lover sighed, contented.

Week 13 of Pregnancy

The guardian couple stood before their close friends, their small, disfunctional family, to make their big announcement. Their fingers hung, entwined, between them.

Jack's eyes roamed over them, taking in their looks of confusion; Jamie(now 13) and Sophie(now 8) and the rest of the burgess kids stood together beside Toothiana, a flock of fairies, North and the Sandman.

Everyone knew they were dating, of course, but they were about to learn the new development in their relationship, and the couple were hoping it didn't shock them too much (as in, enough to put someone in hospital).

Bunny, feeling his anxiousness, gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, then cleared his throat.

"I, uh..." he coughed. "We," the Pooka cleared his throat again, seemed to steel himself. "As you know, Jack and I've been an item for a while now, and well, we decided it might be time to tie the knot."

He raised their clasped hands, turning them slightly to show the small congregation the white gold band on his ring finger, decorated with frost patterns similar to those his fiancé produced, and the rose gold band on Jack's ring finger, which held forest green enamel eggs, the same colour as his future husband's eyes.

There were noises of joy and excitement and congratulation and Bunny held Jack close with an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh," the Pooka called over the clamour,"and I got the frostbite knocked up."

About one second of shocked silence prevailed before the small crowd cheered.

Toothiana squealed with joy and barrelled into the pregnant teen, before jerking back, hovering near Jack's stomach with a concerned expression.

He laughed and pulled her back into a hug.

"Oh, congratulations!" She said as she squeezed him.

Week 14 of pregnancy.

Soft snuffling could be heard as Jack wriggled in his sleep, trying, subconsciously, to get comfortable.

Bunny watched him from his position, sat at the edge of the bed. He had been doing his best, recently, to clear as much of his work away as he could, so he could spent more time with Jack as his pregnancy progressed and became more difficult. That meant late nights, unfortunately.

Jack rolled onto his back and his snuffles turned to kitten snores. Bunny smiled.

He knew the science behind his fiancé's new sleeping habit of course; it was to do with the increased amount of blood in Jack's system, his nasal passages became swollen and thus made the affected snore.

What the Pooka hadn't known was that it also made the nose very delicate, so when the snow spirit and he had been talking and his nose started spurting blood, he had been more than slightly panicked.

Luckily, Jack was smart enough to do his homework on pregnancy (that special book of his was becoming handier and handier as time wore on) and assured him it was the same thing that made him snore that gave him nosebleeds. As long as they didn't happen exceedingly often and exceedingly heavily, he had said, tipping his head forward and letting the blood drip steadily into a tissue in his cupped palm, there was nothing to worry about.

Bunny had been impressed with his knowledge, and still was. He was over 1000 years old, had had a child in the past, and Jack had learned more in 14 weeks about pregnancy than he had in his life.

The Pooka smiled proudly at his determined young mate. Then, he swung in to spoon with him, drawing the smaller body against him so that they were pressed together from chest to shin (or back to foot, in Jack's case), reaching over to flick off the bedside lamp and settling beneath the covers.

Week 15 of Pregnancy

"What should it call me?" Jack asked, suddenly.

"What?"

"The baby," the sprite supplied,"what should it call me?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Because I'm its mom, but I'm a guy, and I don't want it calling me mom. So it has two daddies, and it can't call us both dad, that'd be too confusing, so what will it call me?" The boy looked genuinely concerned over what, to Bunny, was a very trivial thing.

"How 'bout this," he replied in his most deep, soothing tone,"the carpet grub calls you dad, and me Pa?"

Jack smiled, a sweet, beautiful smile and then looked down at his slightly distended stomach.

"Hear that, kiddo? That's your Pa. He had long ears like you. I just have normal sized ears, but I can make snow days, see. It's really cool, I can't wait till you're out so I can show you..."

Jack kept on a constant prattle towards their unborn child, and Bunny was almost sure he could feel the Baby's excitement radiating from his snowflake's abdomen.

Week 16 of Pregnancy

Jack was on his third glass of milk, meant to help stave off the munchies without adding much unwanted weight, when he felt it.

It wasn't much, a sort of internal shifting in his abdomen.

At first, he put it down to digestion, but when it happened again, with slightly more force, he knew it was something else entirely.

"Oh my moon, it MOVED!" He gasped.

Then the sprite was up and off and sliding to a stop in the doorway of his lover's study.

The Pooka looked up, concern melting into amused confusion at the look of flushed joy on Jack's face.

"Bunny! Bunny! The baby moved! I felt it!"

Then his love had a hand on his stomach, freezing to feel the movement, but it had ceased.

"Aw, it stopped." Jack looked slightly put out. "I must've scared it when I jumped up to tell you."

Then he smiled again.

"But the baby'll be kicking like a soccer star in no time."

Week 17 of Pregnancy

Jack's body just kept on changing.

Hauling himself out of the scorching bath which had been soothing the dull ache in his back for over an hour, the sprite took a moment to look at himself in the mirror and noticed a dark line in the centre of his slightly protruding belly.

The way his veins had become more prominent below his skin.

The way his chest had swollen into an AA cup, nipples having grown large and soft, permanently peaked in smooth slopes.

It was safe to say Bunny was enjoying his tiny tits a lot more than he was. But Bunny didn't have to live with the humiliation of being a boy with breasts, however subtle they were. Sometimes they leaked milk through his shirt, supposedly getting ready for the baby early, he never ceased to be mortified when it happened.

His cheeks were unusually flushed, Jack's body temperature had also risen a few degrees, and his face had taken on a strange colouring in what Bunny was calling his "mask of pregnancy". The Pooka had taken to kissing the butterfly mark on his skin soothingly when Jack's mood swings made him scared or anxious.

But it wasn't just his body that was changing, he felt strange, too, like the knowledge that there was whole new person growing inside him had given him a surge of uncharacteristic caution and responsibility. The sprite's hand now had a default position, settling over his stomach when he wasn't handling anything else, giving extra support and feeling for the baby's still minuscule movements.

Jack smiled as he looked down to where his hand was involuntarily cupping his swollen stomach, and grinned as the creature in that belly bulge wriggled against his palm.

Week 18 of Pregnancy

"But this is all girl's stuff!" Jack cried, exasperated, tossing his fluffy white head back into Bunny's chest and staring at him with aggravated blue eyes.

The world's favourite pregnant guardian couple had been curled up on the couch for the better part of the afternoon looking at maternity clothes on Jack's Laptop, (they felt this solution best as it would attract too much attention for an invisible, pregnant, gay couple to go shopping in a regular mall, and no one they knew made clothes) but the results of their, seemingly endless, searches were all decidedly too feminine for the winter sprite's tastes.

Bunny had managed to talk him into a pair of, very plain, black jeans and a few t-shirts, but they had made no progress in over an hour and Jack was becoming impatient.

In a moment of genuine stupidity, the kid had wondered out loud how normal men got maternity clothes, causing the Pooka's chest to vibrate with stifled laughter and the air around Jack's face to snap icily in as a frosty blush burned at his cheeks.

Week 19 of Pregnancy

Ice formed in thin sheets under Jack's feet as he walked, the layers building the longer he stayed idle.

It had only started happening recently, this slight default in his powers, and it could only be temporarily stopped if the ice-maker concentrated. Right now, however, he was more intent on slowing his racing heart, clearing his blurry vision and filling his starving lungs.

Everything was fine, he told himself, the book had mentioned this breathlessness and blurry vision, his hearts frantic rhythm was a side effect.

But the hand that did not cup his bump still wandered to the small globe, which hung at his neck on a strip of pale blue ribbon, the one North gave him for emergencies.

Then it was at his side, clenching and unclenching fiercely as he told himself that, no, he didn't need to use it, it was fine, this was normal and to stop panicking before he freaked the baby out.

The winter sprite's staff was seen less and less lately as the boy found it was getting harder and harder to manipulate with everything going on with his body.

That and Bunny had deemed it dangerous and confiscated it until the boy learned that, when one has a baby-bump, one cannot perch on the crook of one's staff on the highest branch of a 300ft tall redwood tree in northern Canada "just because they wanted to look at the view".

Yes, Jack may have been becoming slowly more responsible, but he still had a long way to go.

Week 20 of Pregnancy

Jack's back ached and his legs ached and his butt was numb but right now he couldn't care less.

Because, right now, he was looking at his baby, a fully-formed tiny person, as it wriggled in his belly, on the screen in Santoff Clausen's medical facility.

Their little one was so beautiful, even as a fuzzy image projected from a sonic probe, and Jack swore his heart was swelling almost as badly as his ankles, as he watched a delicate ear twitch and felt it brush against his womb.

Bunny stood beside him, once again trying to keep the tears of joy spilling down his tan cheeks.

The Pooka lost the battle when Jack pulled him down into a chair, and placed Bunny's hand on his ice cold belly, to watch and feel as the new addition to their family pressed its heel firmly against the side of the womb and into his palm.

Jack's soft laugh was a tinkle of bells in the comfortably quiet room.

"He knows who his daddy is."


	8. Chapter 8

**More fluffs and some smuts, enjoy! **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

Week 21 of Pregnancy

There was a short snap of flesh on flesh as the pregnant winter sprite, once again, stopped his Fiancée's advances and heaved his heaviness up from the couch, bump first.

"C'mon, baby," Bunny drawled in that rumbling Aussie baritone that rendered Jack's spine made of jelly and his member made of granite. And then, lower still, "you're killing me, Frostbite, its been 16 weeks and the most I've got from you is a little kiss."

The pooka smirked as the sharp musk of arousal found his sensitive nose.

"You can't tell me you don't want it," he continued at a subsonic growl, prowling to his love and making the winter spirit shiver with want, the hand on his bump helping reaffirm his resolve,"you're as horny as I am, can't tell me you can suddenly stave off a good shag for 16 weeks and not," Jack felt the air shift behind him and the Bunny was surging up to press the warmth of his bare chest to his lover's cotton-clad back, a brush of burning breath over his ear, "want it."

Warm, calloused fingers traced the icy skin below the hem of a blue shirt, the tickle of rough skin on his sensitive sides and Jack was huffing out a shuddering breath.

Bunny gently mouthed his ear, nibbling the lobe and sliding his tongue around the shell, pinkish with his lover's blush.

Jack's breathing grew slowly deeper as Bunny dragged his palms over his front, grazing his sensitive hips and soothing the stretched skin of his stomach.

He was putty in the older man's hands, melting slowing in the fire of his pent-up desire.

Moon, 16 weeks without this touch, how had he survived?

(The truth was, he hadn't.

The sprite, afraid to hurt his baby with the rough lovemaking he and Bunny usually partook of, had pretended to be temporarily asexual whilst wanking furiously in the shower around his growing bump to, frankly indecent, mental images of fiancée.

For a while, he had managed to convince himself that it was almost as good as Bunny touching him.

Oh, how wrong he'd been.)

The Pooka's fingers left trails on fire in their wake and set his soul alight with desire. A simple brush over a sensitive nipple had Jack's resolve crumbling and his body pressing back against Aster as he keened.

The cleft of his ass managed to find the bulge in his lover's trousers and he ground against it, giving the friction he so desperately craved himself.

Bunny purred in his ear, sweeping arms around to lift him up, bridal style, and carry him to bed.

Under normal circumstances, what they did in the bedroom couldn't be called "sex", a more apt description was something like; "fucking Jack's brains out until his ass was battered beyond recognition".

Under the current circumstances, what they did in the bedroom couldn't be called "sex", a more apt description was "making sweet, sweet love".

Bunny had never been this gentle with Jack (he'd been gentle before, of course, just never quite to this extent, they were both fans of rough love), his touch was feather light and almost ticklish to the sprites over-sensitive body.

The Pooka's teeth seemed to be on vacation with his nails because the closest he got to biting or scratching was the drag of calloused digits and the wet pressure of a warm tongue against his skin.

Jack whimpered in a way that was desperate and wanting of more of this gentle touch as Bunny lapped gently at stretched skin of his abdomen.

The fiend stopped his slow assault before reacting the desired location, moving up to kiss Jack long and deep as he stroked at the younger guardian's entrance.

It had been a long time. He was afraid to hurt his love.

"It's ok," Jack panted when had to duck back for air, "I won't break, it's ok."

"'S been a while, Jackie. Don't wanna hurt you." The Pooka murmured into the sensitive neck, his deep voice tickling the skin and making the frost sprite shiver.

A hand ghosted over his nipples, the other still rubbing gently at his entrance.

It was so good, but nowhere near enough.

"Please." Jack whimpered.

Bunny brought the fingers of his that had been teasing over his lover's chest to press on his lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

Then two his digits were disappearing into the cool cavern of Jack's mouth and the sprite was swirling his tongue over their slightly rough surface coating them with saliva.

His lover drew them out and brought them to entrance, the pad of one finger swirled over the puckered hole, which peeped open for a moment at the prospect of being filled properly, before it slid in to the first knuckle.

Jack mewled at the pleasure-pain as Bunny began thrusting gently, going deeper with each forward movement until the boy was pushing against the digit, silently begging for more.

The rabbit smirked as a second finger joined the first, scissoring and deliberately missing Jack's prostate, teasingly close yet oh-so-far. When Bunny's third finger rested inside the coolness of his lover's ass the boy was openly rambling, babbling a novel's worth of words: begging, pleading, threatening, loving, hot, murderous and angry all swept into a never ending plea to "hurry up and put it in please oh moon Bunny please".

On a sharp down-thrust from Jack, digits jabbed his prostate and his eyes rolled back in his head as he released a long, low moan.

A heated growl trickled through Bunnymund's lips as he guided Jack onto his hands and knees (deciding that, no matter how much he loved the sprite's face when he came, this was easier for both them and the baby).

With a soothing sweep over Jack's back, Bunny's hands came to rest at his hips, applying gently pressure as he pressed in.

Jack flattened his chest as best he could to the bed clothes, wincing at the pain but pressing back to take more as he made a sound somewhere between a moan and a hiss.

The Pooka behind him had his eyes screwed shut because he was sure if he experienced visual stimulation on top of the physical assault of burning icy tightness he would come apart in seconds.

Only when he was fully seated inside Jack did the rabbit open his eyes.

Jack was beautiful, sprawled beneath him, ass raised, blush spreading over his shoulders and down his neck, smooth, icy pale skin and lean limbs contrasting violently and perfectly against his deep tan and rough, calloused and blatantly muscular body. The swell in Jack's abdomen was the icing on the proverbial cake, perfecting what was already perfect to begin with and reminding him to be gentle.

Bunny waited until Jack was pressing back into him in an attempt to get him moving before sliding out, till only his head was left, then grinding in to the hilt at an agonising pace.

Speed built gradually, until he was keeping a smooth, steady, but still ultimately slow, rhythm, firmly striking Jack's prostate with every forward thrust.

The sprite beneath was squirming and whimpering and gasping and sobbing and begging with the pleasure and it was wonderful and beautiful and damn hot as well.

His hands wandered over Jack's skin almost absently, gently rubbing his over-sensitised nipples and massaging his mini-breasts and mapping out his body in a whole new way than either were us to.

When Jack had to come, almost too quickly, Bunny didn't let him. He pushed him higher than he thought he could go, still slow and steady in his rhythm, and when they came, they came with a deep, sensual kiss. They saw white and Bunny swallowed Jack's scream of pleasure like it was the most delicious of chocolate before pulling him down onto his side and lying slightly behind him.

Hands moved in smooth, wide circles over Jack's back in a soothing massage and a soft moan left his lips as a particularly tense area was kneaded, gently but firmly, into ease.

"You really though I held out all that time?" He was met with some form of positive response rumbled into the junction between his shoulder and neck, where the Pooka was gently nibbling the skin as his digits worked out the kinks in his muscle.

"Well, I didn't. Why did you think I started showering twice a day?"

He felt more than saw Bunny's shrug.

"North said we could have sex when you're pregnant. Why trust your hand all this time, mate?"

"Nerves I guess. My body's all weird, I thought you might reject me if I looked like I'd swallowed a basketball, or be weird about touching me or something."

A hand gripped his shoulder and he was thrown onto his back.

Fierce green eyes found icy blue ones, searching for something unknown.

"Don't ever think any part of you is unacceptable to me. You were able to deal with all my crazy Pooka shit and and my rut and the fact that I have damn rabbit ears and a fuzzy tail. I'd be a hypocrite not to do the same for you, and I you know how I hate those pricks." A smile came to both their eyes and they shared another kiss.

That night, they slept better than they had for a whole 16 weeks.

Week 22 of Pregnancy

Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being closely observed as they they curled up together in cushy chair brought into the globe room especially for them. (it was becoming something of a difficulty for Jack to remain standing for long periods of time without backache or bladder problems)

Two pairs of hands cradled the snow spirit's distended stomach and, over the semi-loud din of the workshop which seemed to drift in through the cracks in the floor, could be heard soft, low crooning.

Bunnymund was singing.

"Hush Lil rug rat,

Don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy ya,

A mockingbird,

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy ya,

A diamond ring,

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy ya,

A looking glass,

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy ya,

A Billy-goat,

And if that Billy-goat runs away,

Papa's gonna buy ya another day."

A warm silence reached through the couple's affectionate bubble as the last note of the lullaby faded from Bunny's lips, and when the couple looked up, Jack cracked the widest grin any of them had ever seen.

Week 23 of Pregnancy

It was for no reason he could think of that Jack began playing with the bump.

He had been laying on his back on the love-seat, bored and a bit emotional, (stupid hormones) when the sight of Bunny's paint pots over his belly, where his hand absently stroked the bare, stretched flesh, caused him a sudden brainstorm.

And so, Bunny came home that day to find his young fiancée, laying sprawled over the love seat, T-shirt pulled up so his pale, rounded stomach was bared to the air, balancing a four-paint-pot-tower just above his bellybutton whilst he painted a pattern onto the skin around.

He muttered softly as he worked and Bunny's sensitive ears picked up the some of the nonsensical prattled from the doorway.

It took him until he had reached the room's centre on his way over to his lover (on any other occasion Jack would have looked up to greet him, if not jumped him, by this point. Today he was seemingly unresponsive) for the Pooka to realise that Jack hadn't yet noticed his presence in the room, and that the snow spirit's steady stream of chatter was actually directed at the Bump (as they had come to, affectionately, term it).

He smiled softly, moving behind the love-seat to watch Jack work the brush in a wide, circular pattern over his stomach.

The boy jumped in a full body spasm when his lover's fingers brushed his shoulder, but relaxed into a puddle of pregnant goo when said fingers morphed into the warmth of rough palms and skimmed down his arms. Bunny's left hand gently caressed his stomach, the right took Jack's dominant hand (also right) and guided it to form an intricate, tribal swirling pattern that intwined itself with the the original design in a beautiful, twirling dance. Thin lines and bolder colours and quicker strokes told their story without words: the story of the new, cold, chaotic, whirling wind who crossed paths with the dark, ancient, stoic mountain.

When the paintbrush came to a rest, Jack leaned back and placed a smiling kiss on his lover's lips.

"Welcome home."

Week 24 of Pregnancy

A bra.

He was being made to wear a bra.

Jack had never been more embarrassed.

Bunnymund, however, looked delighted, especially since he had been advised to help his young lover in selecting his lingerie, to ensure he got the right size.

His only problem was their agreement: he could look, but he couldn't touch.

By the end of the day, both Jack and Bunny's hands were red and raw from their long winded game of grope and slap.

Week 25 of Pregnancy

Kicks, and the occasional punch, had become a regular occurrence to the extent that Jack could now distinguish between the two. The strength of a few of the more forceful limb stretches meant that you could actually see the outline of the foot as it pressed onto the walls of Jack's womb.

Today Jack was visiting Santoff Clausen and the baby was extremely active, seeming to anticipate when another being was passing. It chose these moments to wriggle and thrust its tiny limbs out, causing its carrier to huff out a few key swears in a language he hoped no one but he understood when a particularly hard kick missed, pushing somewhere in between his spine and bladder.

The sprite was, yet again, headed to the bathroom, followed by the warm eyes and affectionate, knowing smiles of the whole room.

The choice kicking moments meant that, by the end of his visit, everyone but a few stray elves and Phil the yeti (who, it appeared, did not like children, ironically) had poked and prodded, felt and fingered his swollen stomach.

Jack felt he was about to either develop a complex or have a complete, hormone-induced, anxiety attack from all the pressure and closeness and questions.

Luckily, before he had a chance to scream, the ground rumbled as if there was a tiny rupturing of earth directly below.

The pregnant snow bringer grinned brilliantly as his fiancée literally popped out of the ground beside him. Bunny's arm finding its possessive way round his waist and his nose sniffing soft, white hair, as much to comfort Jack as himself. (Bunny's super-nostrils meant that he could pretty much tell who Jack had been with, and where, and when, and what he'd felt when with them. The sniffing soothed the Pooka with the knowledge that his lover and unborn child had been safe in his absence. It calmed the snow sprite because he loved to have his hair played with.)

As one those soft grins of happiness found themselves on the faces of his dysfunctional spirit family, he felt himself returning the favour in the comfortable quiet.

BANG!

At the loud, sharp noise, Jack felt a jolt inside him that had nothing to do with hunger or lust or even him.

"Hey, cut that out, you're scaring my baby!" He snapped toward the source of the noise.

The elf responsible, who had felt that this had been the perfect time for a drum solo, literally froze on the spot, his beaters poised for the follow up attack on the stretched animal skin. Icicles hung from his nose and an expression crossed between I-have-no-idea-what-just-happened and I-really-need-to-sneeze was fixed on his face.

There was a moment of surprised silence before the room erupted in laughter, a blushing, snowy-haired frost spirit at its centre.


	9. Chapter 9

**More fluffy baby smuttiness! **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Week 26 of Pregnancy

There was something about your unborn child's gentle, but insistent, kicking, in moments of anxiety or just well-timed, affectionate family moments, that soothed the psyche in the most wonderful ways.

However, Jack wasn't, in any way, anxious and the kicking wasn't, in any way, gentle and it wasn't, in any way, the right time. In fact the only thing it bloody-well-was was insistent. Annoyingly so.

The sprite had been sleeping until mr or mrs terrible-timing had decided to start disturbing their birth-father's sleep in advance of being able to cry.

Thus the little belly bulge had begun kicking up a fuss.

At four in the morning.

When Jack was trying to sleep.

What had he done to deserve this?

Bunny was asleep. Bunny got to sleep. Why didn't he get to sleep? He was carrying the baby after all. And it was exhausting too, all the extra weight you hauled around and all the changes you went through to accommodate the baby and the pain and the worry.

Surely, if anyone needed sleep more, it was him?

But no, the little horror had had their long winter's nap earlier in the day and was now utterly awake and raring to go.

Where They intended to go, Jack was not altogether sure. He was, however, sure that it could wait till the morning, when he was awake too.

So the sprite rolled, carefully, over in his lover's arms so as not to wake him.

Then proceeded to prod him harshly in the stomach.

"Bunny," he murmured, sleepily, sticking his nose in the Pooka's side and nuzzling into the warmth, he groaned in response. "Bunny wake up. Aster.. Please."

It was only when Jack's hands found their way under his shirt and froze an icy handprint into his side that Bunny snorted awake.

"... Whahizit?" he looked around, bleary-eyed, at the pitch dark (a/n pardon the pun) room.

"Make'm stop." Jack pleaded, dragging the Pooka's nearest hand to rest on his baby-bump where their future drummer was beating an irregular rhythm into his womb.

"Keepin' you awake?" His lover queried. The snow sprite simply nodded, eyes closed in exhaustion and frustration, rubbing at the stretched skin in his abdomen in attempt to sooth the life inside.

Bunnymund rolled onto his stomach and rested his head atop the upper part of the lump, where there was no danger of injury to anyone. He took Jack's hands away and replaced them with his own warm, dry palms, tracing over his lover's flesh where he thought the baby might feel it.

Both mother and child were near instantly calmed, Jack melted into his pillow and the baby's movements faded to a stop.

It took no time at all for them to find sleep.

Week 27 of Pregnancy

Lately, Jack was ravenous.

As in, he had probably eaten more in just the past week than he had in his entire life.

And he had only come to realise this when he was at dinner with tooth and her faeries and he got those looks again.

Amusement and knowingness shone in the eyes of everyone present as Jack took a moment out from wolfing down his third serving of... (Well, he hadn't really taken time to look at it before he ate it. He'd been starving, a feeling which was becoming more and more familiar to him as time went by.) To take in the room and, probably, ask for fourths.

"What?" He squawked, indignantly, tongue flicking out to catch a bead of gravy (he thought it was gravy...) which had escaped it and was rolling down his chin.

"Oh, nothing." Tooth replied, with more knowingness.

Why was there so much knowingness going around?

And she was wearing one of those smirky-smiles that made her look like she was biting back laughter.

Jack rolled his eyes and offered his plate for refilling.

Week 28 of Pregnancy

Of course, he'd been warned about forgetfulness during pregnancy. Of course he had.

He just hadn't expected it to be quite so alarming.

In fact, he'd been quite sure he was fully in control of himself when he dressed that morning and gone about the business of taking his colourful collective of iron supplements and various vitamins.

Unusual as it was for him to awake before his lover, he put the time to good use, making Bunny's breakfast rather than the other way around.

It had occurred to him that the burrow was a little lacking in its usually near-uncomfortable heat, but he put it down to the fact that winter was getting under way.

Bunny found him standing before the stove, putting the finishing touches on an impressive, foody movement composed of cravings and breakfast tradition.

But there was something decidedly wrong about the picture before him.

It took the Pooka no time at all to pinpoint what.

"Jackie." he purred his sexy, sleep-roughed baritone, sliding up behind his lover and pressing the warm expanse of his bare chest to Jack's cool, linen covered skin.

"Mm-hmm?" Came the slightly-distant reply, as the winter spirit skilfully flipped a pancake without the help of a spatula.

"Where're your pants, love?"

Jack paused.

Jack looked down to see his bare legs extending from his too-long shirt.

Jack swore loudly and stormed off to find a pair of trousers.

Bunny barked out a laugh at the aggravated pout on his lover's face when he returned.

Week 29 of Pregnancy

Bladder control had recently become a predominant problem in a certain sprite's pregnant life.

At first he had just felt the call of nature more often than usual, hopping out of bed four or five times a night to allay the issue, but it was getting to the point where he couldn't sneeze without having to change his underwear.

It didn't help the situation when his fiancée seemed to be plotting against him.

The oblivious sprite had had enough of idling for one cool Wednesday afternoon and had decided to make himself useful. Therefore he found himself bent as far over as he could manage, bump falling between his spread legs as he scooped armfuls of dirty clothes out of an over stuffed laundry basket and fed them into the machine, making sure to separate blacks, whites and delicates (yes, he had delicates).

He'd got halfway through when he felt the all-too-familiar tingle signalling his need to go to the bathroom, but he was both determined to finish what he started and unsure if he was able to stand up without aid.

Thus, the boy persevered until the washer was as full as his squashed bladder, he was about to stand up when..

"Hey snowflake.."

"AGH!"

So surprised by Bunny's appearance was he that Jack bolted upright (his back groaned in protest) and, unwillingly, let go the pressure in his bladder.

Warmth spread over his crotch and cold splashed across his cheeks.

Oh no, he wasn't. Please no.

No!

No, no, no!

Ah, it was so humiliating but he couldn't stop, he'd held it for too long.

Apparently Bunny's mental alarm was set off by the stillness of his usually loud lover.

"Jackie, you ok?"

Jack whimpered.

A warm hand landed lightly on his shoulder and he allowed himself so be spun so Bunny could see his front. It took the Pooka all of three seconds to realise the issue didn't lie with Jack's face, and then his eyes were dropping to find the bloom of wetness over his lover's midsection.

Jack stood in a moment of shocked silence when he felt a shock of cool air.

Bunny had whipped down his slacks and boxers in one and proceeded to clean and redress the pregnant sprite, pausing with a warm facecloth to sooth his frostily blushing cheeks and wipe away tears of embarrassment.

When he was done; Bunny stood, slipped his large hands into Jack's arse pockets and kissed his lover on the nose, grinning.

Week 30 of pregnancy

It was the fifth time. The FIFTH time he had gotten up with the urge to clean, only to realise, for the fifth time, that, since the last time he hefted himself onto his swollen ankles, nothing had magically become dirty. All this to simply, for the fifth time, lower himself back into his pillowy cave on the couch with about as much grace and beauty as a toad doing a squat.

Bunny was around somewhere, busy with something unnameable, but Jack felt no urge to call him.

He just wanted to... Well, he didn't know quite how to term it. Clean, make a place for the baby, make a place for him to have the baby. A nice, dark, warm place, where he'd be safe through the vulnerability of labor.

The word "nest" swam, vaguely, to mind, but honestly beyond the pillow pile he snuggled in, he didn't have the faintest idea how to go about it.

"Bunny!" He really hadn't wanted to disturb him, but the was more likely to know about nesting than him. Him being a giant rabbit-man and all.

Week 31 of pregnancy

Much to Bunny's delight and Jack's chagrin, he had begun to lactate. (He was a little late, but that was to be expected, since he'd had to grow his milk production system only recently.)

This had been discovered when they had been curled up on the couch of an evening, watching a documentary following the story of a woman who had had octuplets. (Jack cringed at every shot of her swollen belly, imagining his pain multiplied eight times.)

When the great reveal had come around, in the form of the audience viewing the newborn eight on pixilated camcorder video, one of the tiny, tomato red, creatures lifted its tiny, cotton mittened fist and successfully bonked his sister firmly of the head. Said sister immediately began to wail at the sudden, unfamiliar discomfort.

It was at this moment that Jack, and by extension Bunny, (who had been gently groping him for some time without notice) felt a rush of warm, sticky fluid emerge from beneath where his sports bra subtly hugged the tiny mounds of his "breasts".

Jack jolted at the unfamiliar sensation and a calloused finger found its way past his lover's underwear to sample his milk.

"What are you doing?" The sprite didn't need to turn, Bunny already knew what look he'd be getting.

"Mm, tastes good." Came the casually smug comment.

Blue eyes widened and a pale face whipped round to see a tanned finger sliding out of smirking lips.

"Eew, what? I cannot believe you drank that!" The winter spirit blushed profusely at the lecherous glint in his fiancé's eye.

"Hey, like I said, it tastes good."

Jack huffed, twisting back around to slam his back against Bunny's check, causing a discomforted huff of breath from the Pooka.

"You know that stuff's not pasteurised, don't blame me if you get sick."

Week 32 of Pregnancy

There had been a small amount of debate about the baby's room, in that Jack wanted to help and Bunny knew it would strain him too much. In the end it had been decided that the sprite would help by deciding which room the baby's room would be, the colour of the room, what was going in it and where.

And so Jack had spent a rather amusing afternoon in North's office, discussing ideas and watching his adoptive father sketch out pieces of beautiful furniture and toys.

Jacks favourite was the cradle, a construction of beautiful, dark reddish mahogany, painted with spring green vines and baby blue buds. North explained that the bedding would be pastel yellow until he knew the sex of the baby. The sprite was delighted by everything and requested that all the other furniture follow this same pattern.

Thus, a few days later (as North had "had some things lying around" and they were ahead of schedule at the pole, apparently) Jack Frost found himself feeling like the domestic kitten to Mussolini's prowling tiger as he sat in his favourite, plushy armchair, dragged in from the living room to provide him with a place to lounge, ordering Sandy, North and Bunny around with vigour.

The room had been painted the day previous, a grass green background was decorated with delicate Sakura trees holding pale pink and blue blossoms.

The crime was carted in by a disgruntled looking Phil the Yeti, his brethren following behind. They hauled in a high hair, baby walker, buggy, small wardrobe, toy tidies, toys, and an ornate rocking chair, all of which matched the theme of the room.

Jack's eyes sparkled with excitement as everything came together.

The baby was going to love it, he thought, as the young one pressed its palm to Jack's, giving him a semblance of a hi-five through the wall of his womb.

Week 33 of Pregnancy

"What are you doing?"

The question was asked, quite simply, because the last thing bunny had expected to see upon arriving home from a quick visit to Santoff Clausen which his lover hadn't felt up to, was Jack on all fours on the carpet, back arched and hips wiggling.

Aster was instantly half-hard, this was the way a Pookan submissive displayed to attract a mate, and Jack was most definitely submissive.

The sprite could be heard growling when his writhing didn't have the desired effect. Though what the desired effect was, the pooka was unsure.

"Ugh, the book said this would help move the baby into a more comfortable position, but it's being stubborn." There was a pause, a wince and then; "HEY, QUIT SUMMERSAULTING IN THERE! Showoff..."

The bulge of the winter spirit's pregnant belly was calling to Bunny's possessive and protective instinct, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't answering. Cheeks were dusted with frost and Jack's maternity slacks were gripping his butt beautifully.

The pooka found himself on the floor behind his love, now substantial bulge pressing to the cleft in his ass and blue eyes widened in shock.

"B-Bunny?"

He growled, grinding his hardness deep and agonisingly slow onto his lover's clothed rump.

Jack hiccuped out a moan at the sudden change in atmosphere, going pliant in the Pooka's grip, spreading his legs and resting his head on the floor as Aster set a rhythm.

The whole thing was delicious, the way the layers of fabric granted so much friction, how Jack moaned when his hole was snagged by Bunny's erection and gasped when that hardness grazed his balls.

Large, warm hands trailed over the bump's stretched skin and to the tent he knew had been erected in his lover's pants. (A/n pun intended) he gripped and pressed and kneaded, teasing until Jack was a sobbing mess on the rug, begging for some more substantial groping. Bunny obliged, because that was the kind of Pooka he was, and the sobs morphed to chocked moans of pleasure until one particularly hard graze of his palm brought the cold boy to a whimpering, shuddering end.

The sprite pressed back into his fiancé as he rutted harder and faster in attempt to find his own release, trying to look as submissive as possible because he knew how much it turned Bunny on.

When the Pooka came, it was with a shout, gripping slim hips with all his might as his body wracked with tremors from the intensity of it.

Jack and he cuddled on the carpet for longer than they usually would, both exhausted and apprehensive about their jelly legs' ability to hold them for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry if you're not a fluff fan, or if this is disappointing you in any way. I love you all, have I told you that? Cos I do. And a huge shout out to Apollymi28, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, Yaoi Turns Me On, Sakural7865 and Snowing-in-the-springtime for their favouriting, following or reviewing of this story. If you've done any of this I promise to give a shout out to you, but I saved all these to my account in one go and those were the people who were there at the time. I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME FEEL SO LOVED.

I own nothing! Enjoy, you awesome people you.

* * *

Week 34 of Pregnancy

Jack lifted his mug from the table and, like the rest, it froze on impact.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled, hurling the offending thing at the wall and instantly regretting it when it shattered, glass and shards of ice raining down on the floor.

The winter spirit growled and would have flopped into his chair in a huff had be been capable, but he wasn't, so right now he had to be content with lowering himself into the furniture (on his elbows this time, so he at least didn't transform his favourite seat into a block of ice) whilst glaring menacingly at whatever was on his nerves if he was in a huff. This did not have the desired effect at all, and caused Bunny many fits of giggles for which he was punished with varying frozen body parts. He'd been warned if he ever pushed it that his fiancé would freeze his dick the next time they copulated. Bunny had winced at the thought.

It was about the time that Jack's body was completely comfortable in his chair, which was taking a lot longer of late due to a certain someone, that the Pooka in question decided to prove that myth about speaking of the devil, for he poked his head about the door in attempt to locate the source of the crash he'd heard.

What he found was a pissed off looking snowflake, sprawled in his chair, surrounded by cups in varying degrees of frozenness. Upon looking around, his green eyes caught the jigsaw from hell in the form of the shattered cup.

His spidey-sense told him now was probably not the time to be attempting to teach Jack a new house-rule, and so went about cleaning up the mess himself.

Once finished, and was on his way to the kitchen to dispose of the glass in the dustbin, he pointed to the other icy pottery and raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"Hormones, my feelings are all messed up, so so is my magic. Today it's just gone crazy, I can't touch a thing without it freezing."

The Pooka nodded his understanding, took care of the crockery, then fell into his own chair, beside Jack's.

"Been wondering," he began, and the white haired boy turned to look at him questioningly, "we haven't really though about what to call the carpet-grub, have we?"

His sprite looked thoughtful for a moment, attempting to recall whether that particular conversation had ever been had.

"No we haven't", came his reply, "what where you thinking about calling it?"

"We'll, if its a buck, it could be Aster junior, or Jack junior, but I doubt either of us want him carting our names around forever. Too confusing anyways." ("Agreed.") "So I thought something like Amari?"

"Amari? Is that Pookan?"

"A little bit Pookan, a little bit made up."

Jack giggled, "It's pretty. Any others, you know, so we have options?"

"I like Logan."

"I'll never understand your obsession with Wolverine."

"Guy's bonza, like to think I'm a little bit like him."

Pale blue eyes rolled in mock exasperation.

"So what if its not a boy?"

"If it's a Sheila?" The Pooka stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "Thought about Isabella, sounds sweet."

The wrinkling of his lover's nose quirked his eyebrow.

"I distinctly remember an Isabella from my childhood makes that an impossibility. What about something more Pookan?"

"Hmm? Well I did have one in mind. Keeva."

Jack smiled. It seemed to suit.

"I like it."

Week 35 of Pregnancy

Jack's baby shower was certainly an experience.

He was given a baby monitor and a beautiful silver rattle from Tooth, Sandy gave gave vials of dreamsand in case the baby was being uncooperative and they were exhausted. From North came toys on behalf of him, the Yetis and the elves. Everyone (except Phil, who was looking grumpy over all the baby business) also offered their babysitting services.

The rest of the evening passed peacefully with conversation and baby-themed games and questions like: "what are you hoping for, boy or girl?", "have you though of names?" And "what's been going on so far, how are you?"

The rest of the evening passed peacefully with conversation and baby-themed games and questions like: "what are you hoping for, boy or girl?", "have you though of names?" And "what's been going on so far, how are you?"

It was just about the time when Jack had properly started stuffing his face when there was a change in atmosphere. So he had turned around, face full of half chewed things and with half a jumbo spring roll hanging out of his mouth to see the one person he had expected would not be in attendance to anything to do with his baby, ever.

He swallowed around his mouthful as best he could and straightened up, hand supporting the bump with some difficulty due to its ever increasing size.

Bunny was already before him in a defensive stance, the other guardians taking up their own positions around to protect mother and baby.

"Hullo, Pitch. Fancy seeing you here." He chirped confidently from his hidey-hole behind a wall of Pookan muscle.

Pitch Black was, as had been belatedly discovered by the guardians, Jack's Grandfather, though this had done little to sweeten their relationship.

"Oh, don't get all defensive, I came to congratulate you on somehow astounding the laws of anatomy." Bunny growled at his mocking tone.

It was then that the baby seemed to sense some form of excitement and joined in in the nay way it could. A tiny but fully formed foot-shape made itself known next to Jack's belly button and Pitch was immediately transfixed. A gentle smile found the face of the snow maker as he saw the softening in the nightmare king's eyes.

The baby kicked again and black eyes widened.

When the nightmare king noticed the glares pointed his way he coughed, straightening up in attempt to appear cold and composed again.

"Right," he managed, giving another cough, "Well then, ah, right."

Pitch Black splashed into shadow and disappeared.

"I know he's evil and I still hate him, but he had a baby once too and I can sort of see how he feels not having one anymore now I have my own." Jack said as the guardians relaxed again, apparent threat having gone.

Week 36 of Pregnancy

"I grew a WHAT?"

Jack's weekly checkup had, so far, proved normal. Until, that was, he had decided to report the strange substance on his boxers this morning.

At this late stage everyone had pretty much conceded to the possibility of natural birth being at a zero. Jack wasn't completely happy with the thought of being anaesthetised from the waist down by a needle shoved into his bones. Especially as this was all before being cut open and peered into. Nope. Not on his list of ways he'd most like to birth his first child.

Therefore, it had come as quite the surprise when (after being asked the routine question of "anything unusual?") he had mentioned clear, jelly stuff on his boxers and immediately been told to drop his pants.

"Excuse me?"

"Quick, pretend is Bunny asking."

"Why would I do that?"

"You drop them often enough for him. Is how you got like this in first place, da?"

Eyes spitting daggers the whole time, Jack did as he was told.

And then things... Happened.

(A/n For the sake of our more squeamish and/or sensitive readers plus my lack of knowledge into this sort of thing, I'm omitting what the more creative of you will be currently picturing in your lovely minds.)

Thus we come back to the beginning of this inverted episode, in which the winter sprite was informed by his adoptive father that he had grown a cervix which connected into his intestines and he was more than slightly shocked.

"So baby will come out the way it went in, da?"

Jack had never blushed harder. In an ironic way, frost was nipping at his nose.

Week 37 of Pregnancy

As is the case with most new mothers, the first time Jack experienced Braxton Hicks contractions he freaked out just a bit.

"Bunny! BUNNY HOLY SHIT I'M IN LABOUR!"

The Pooka had come bounding into the room, stricken look on his face. Obviously he had not been prepared for an early birth.

Aster had flurried around, cursing and searching for the damned snow-globe.

However, on arrival to the pole and after thorough examination, it was found to be false labour that Jack was experiencing.

The sprite had been slightly disappointed that it wasn't the real thing, however, they had been completely unprepared, so it was sort of just as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**The last leg of Jack's pregnancy is upon us! **

**This time my BIIIIG SHOUT-OUT goes to storygirl99210, Rin the daughter of evil and GissieGirl!** **I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. **

**I owneth nothing. **

* * *

Week 38 of Pregnancy

Between naps and snacks, the book told him to listen to his body and he was, the pregnant sprite had been online.

He'd watched video after video on baby care and was moving on to the ones about hospital bags and after labour care for the mother and things, taking notes madly like he hadn't studied all year and his final exam was tomorrow.

Which it could be, for all he knew. Hue was just about ready to pop after all.

Of late the little one had grown so much that they hadn't room for acrobatics, which was a relief on some respects, in others it mean that Jack could feel every wriggle and squirm his bump felt like making. Which was uncomfortable to say the least. It appeared that Jack wasn't the only one napping however, because his built in laptop table was perfectly calm at the moment.

After the previous week's scare and the further continuation of Braxton Hicks at unexpected times, the guardian couple had been forced to admit they had been a bit lazy with their homework and so the sprite took this time to catch up, seeing as he was, be definition, the mother.

The hospital bag, though, had to be left until Bunny came back from wherever he had been. Simply because Jack had neither the will nor the strength to do all that bending and be confident in his ability to get back up again.

Week 39 of Pregnancy

As we all know very well, it is increasingly difficult to concentrate on something, no matter how important, if it is boring. Jack was currently playing victim to this fatal flaw as he sat, legs spread and bump resting on his hands in between, as he did his best to watch the online Lamaze tutorial without nodding off. It was even harder because Bunny was rubbing his back in just the right way to make the ache melt away whilst murmuring soft encouragements in his deep honey voice, practising for the real thing.

Jack was having a hard time taking in all the sciencey stuff the lady on the laptop screen, with her slacks and fake bump, was saying, more just trying to take in the bits that actually mattered. What he really wanted was for her to skip past all the garbage and get to the special breathing and stuff, rather than beating about the bush forever and a day. When she did he was lightly dozing, having been energy siphoned by his unborn child once again.

Bunny just left him leaning his cool shoulders against his chest, fluffy, white hair splayed over his collarbones as his soft, mint-scented breath fanned over the blue-grey stubble on the Pooka's chin.

Week 40 of Pregnancy

Impatience was high at this point. Both parents so eager to meet their baby that the slightest of shifts on Jack's womb were thought to be signs of labour.

Though hardly any babies were right on time naturally, the guardian couple had hope for their little one's timing, despite its terrible punctuality of late, so Jack woke up every morning with the though clear in his head that today would be the day.

He'd a small suitcase packed for the hospital, which held everything he was going to need during and after the birth and spent his day, as much as he could, in positions which made it easy as it could be for him to get up quickly should he go into labour.

Bunny stayed by his side constantly and, if he desperately had to leave, made sure his lover had an egglet by to send to him should the birth begin in his absence.

The two guardians also conversed with North, discussing a signal which would inform North of their coming to the pole ahead of time, again deciding an egglet sent in advance would do the trick.

Toothiana had charged Baby Tooth with the task of informing her of when the baby was coming, as well as keeping Jack company

In conclusion, every single guardian was on the edge of his or her seat in anticipation.

Week 41 of Pregnancy

Using the word "frustration" to describe the 1-week-late sprite's plight was the understatement of the millennium.

He was sitting on a block of ice near a river of colours (where queues of plain white egglets threw themselves into the psychedelic depths and tumbled, feet in the air, until they emerged on the other side stained in random splashes of metallic paint) in an attempt to keep cool because, apparently, when one's bun in the oven is one week over-cooked, one begins to turn into a volcano, beginning with the magma core.

Babytooth's bright, fluttering turquoise feathers were nowhere to be seen today, Jack had been concerned about her health when he had found the poor fairy was attempting to stay awake and watch him all night in case he went into labour so he had sent her back home to rest.

The sprite rolled over on his icy mattress in an attempt to find a comfortable position, as he had been since he hauled himself out of bed that morning, feeling he had just exited the frying pan and stepped into the flame.

Moon, but the baby was heavy too, still growing, stretching his skin and pushing against his organs so he was out of breath, desperate for a pee for probably the eighth time in as many minutes and hiccuping with demented regularity due to the pressure on his diaphragm.

Jack lazily lifted an arm for inspection, for lack of anything better to do. It was splotchy, patches shaving grown alarmingly pinkish-peach in response to the heat. Icey cold water that had melted off his block was dribbling down the skin like rain on a windshield and was dazzlingly diamond-like in the ever-spring sunlight.

A quick glance down himself (as far as his eyes could see with the bump there anyway) showed the rest of him faring no differently. The tank top, rolled up to accommodate the bump, and maternity shorts he wore were drenched but it was decidedly far too much effort to get up and walk back to the burrow and Bunny still hadn't given him back his staff.

Thinking of which, Jack wondered idly where his pooka was. Usually he'd have found him by now, not that he ever hid, he just sort of wandered. It was entirely feasible that the rabbit man was still asleep.

Movement to his right caught the guardian of fun's attention and he rolled to the side to find the source.

Ice blue eyes fell on familiar mahogany brown hair and warm toffee eyes, Jack grinned, swinging up to sit cross-legged on his block.

"Hey Jamie." the thirteen year old, who had not seen him since the announcement of he and Bunny's engagement and his pregnancy, was looking alarmed, to say the least, at the sight of his drastically swollen belly.

"Um, hi."

The boy still stared, shell shocked, Jack frowned concernedly. He waved a pale hand before his first believer's face in attempt to snap him out of the trance the bump had over him.

"Jamie? You ok?"

Brown eyes snapped up.

"What? Oh. Right. Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." A hand gestured to the sprite opposite's protruding belly,"Doesn't it, uh, hurt?"

"What, the baby?" A nod. "Not really, it feels really weird but its uncomfortable than actually painful." Another nod.

The bump jolted and Jack giggled at Jamie's expression.

The teen's jaw dangled for a moment, his face contorted in a look similar to what one might display if they walked in on someone in the bathroom, before he found his voice. "What happened?"

"It has hiccups." Jamie still looked slightly disgusted. "Wanna feel?"

He wasn't given a moment to reject the offer before a cold hand gripped his, leading it to stretched skin until the healthily pink palm made contact with the ice white surface. The bump jolted. A smile quirked the corner of Jamie's mouth.

"That's so weird," he half laughed.

"I know right! Imagine that in your belly at four in the morning. My kid has terrible timing." They chuckled.

White brows crinkled in sudden confusion.

"Wait a sec, Jaimie, how'd you get in here?"

"Bunny came and asked me to keep you company. Oh! He said to tell you he's gone to the alps to collect some berry that's gonna make you feel better." The news caused Jack a soft smile.

"Of course he has."

Week 42 of Pregnancy

No doctor in their right mind would leave any normal, female pregnancy to 42 weeks in this day and age, but, as Jack's reproductive system was relatively new, extra time had been given to let the baby out on its own. Though the little one didn't seem to budge. Therefore North had had to concede that leaving it any longer may cause long term problems for the sprite and that he was to be induced in two days.

On the night before the operation was to take place the couple stayed up late, talking and watching television together with the bump for the last time.

Before bad, Bunny double and triple checked the hospital bag and his own rucksack and set them by the door and Jack had some mother/father/whatever-bump time in the bath, feeling his baby kick and wriggle as well as getting clean.

When the two went to bed it was about half past one in the morning, which was probably far too late, seeing as how they had such a big day ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Woah nelly, it's finally baby time! **

**This time my BIG HUUUGE SHOUT OUT OF GRATITUDE goes to such lovely people as Verniemac, MAREILEA, Stuckinapornstar69, DPNbookworm, XxKogan1fanxX, markstn41, Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac, HAKANANIA and Phoenixtear101. **

**Thank you all SOOOOOOO much for the explosion of praise you gave me in the form of favourites, follows and reviews, it really gave me the confidence to continue updating. Thank you as well to everyone who has read my stories so far, you're wonderful and I love you all. **

**Now, I obviously own zilch, so without further ado, it's baby time. **

* * *

Woah Nelly, Baby Time

"WOAH NELLY!"

Bunny grunted in response to the noise and rolled over, dead to the world.

Jack had been peacefully asleep only moments ago, before pain ripped down his back and thighs. His mind was fuzzy from the head rush of sitting up so quickly and his stomach rolled with shock and agony, threatening to deposit it's contents in his lap.

A hand shot out to grip Bunny's arm before stopping itself.

It was undoubted that he was in labour. However, it was common for the first contractions to be anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour apart and the time from the first contractions to the actual delivering of the baby was indefinite. He had loads of time.

The sprite eased himself back into the mattress, picking up the watch he kept by his bed for this very occasion, yawning as the pain eased and allowed his exhaustion to flow over him. A cool finger found the button which illuminated the small, round screen in tranquil blue.

Another round of back breaking pressure arrested him and when it ended his eyes flickered between the minute and second hands, threatening to close with drowsiness.

Crystal blue eyes snapped to the miniature clock when the next contraction hit.

Only two minutes?

No. That couldn't be right.

He must have counted wrong.

He tried again.

Again, two minutes between contractions.

And again.

And again.

Jack decided it might be an idea to start getting ready to go to the pole. His bag was ready, (he was two weeks late after all, he was ready to pop at any time) but he wanted to be dressed at least for the short journey. So the sprite eased himself to his feet and tottered to the bathroom, one hand on his swollen belly, the other on the wall to steady him.

He brushed his teeth and clipped his bangs out of his eyes with a small silver clasp.

It was at this point that he felt a strange pop inside of him. About a second passed in shocked confusion before a torrent of water spilled from him, soaking through his boxers. The flow kept up like Niagara Falls for about a minute and Jack could do nothing but allow it to continue, the feeling so strange and disgusting all he could do was shudder and grip the sink.

It was not like peeing AT ALL.

When it was over, and he had managed to take care of the mess without collapsing from the ever frequenting contractions, he decided he should inform his fiancé of the situation.

Moments later, in the midst of a particularly painful bout of labour pain, a freezing hand found a tan shoulder, shaking hard.

"Bunny!" The pooka snorted, didn't wake. "ASTER!" Jack's icy palm connected with his cheek and the Pooka's eyes snapped open, alarmed at his lover's strained tone and the slap, Jack immediately tried to sooth him through gritted teeth. "Now, Aster, Bunny, Baby, please don't panic. Don't panic. I'm only speaking like this because it REALLY hurts..." The sprite paused to grimace and pant, trying to remember his breathing exercises and internally cursing that he didn't pay more attention.

"Baby time?"

Pant, pant, "yup", pant, pant.

Immediately the pooka was up, lowering Jack, gently, onto the bed and running to check that the small suitcase prepared for this moment was fully equipped.

"Bunny, it's fine." Pant, pant. "Labour takes hours to get," pant pant,"properly underway. Grab that book you were wanting to read and some snacks or something."

"How long between each contraction?"

Jacks mind strained, but for the life of him he could not remember past the pain.

"You checked didn't you?"

"'Course I checked! You try and think straight while your pelvis is disassembling inside you!"

Bunny abandoned his own rucksack in favour of forcing his lover to grip his hand through yet another round of pain, doing a quick demo of his breathing (be cause he HAD payed attention through the online lamas classes) and watching Jack copy him. When the sharp ache subsided the sprite whimpered, tears were shining in his eyes.

"Shhh, calm down. I know it hurts, I know your scared. Just wait a little longer and we'll be at the pole. They have painkillers there."

That last sentence had never sounded so beautiful to the labouring spirit.

Bunny took it upon himself to slip his lover into a pair of loose sweat pant and hand him the watch.

"Keep calm, I'm gonna go open the portal, I want you to count." A quick kiss was pressed to his forehead before the Pooka's warmth disappeared.

Jack whimpered and counted.

No Time for Painkillers

Bunny sent an egglet, painted with a message, through the portal first to let North know what was going on, then he bundled Jack in the comforter from their bed and helped him to his feet, (he had insisted on walking, but the Pooka kept a strong arm firmly around his waist to steady him) grabbed his lover's hospital bag and his own rack sack and guided them to the gate to Santoff Clausen.

With the time between contractions shortening by the second, Jack managed to have on on both sides of the portal, as well as a particularly strong one in the middle that made him pause and pant.

When they reached the medical bay, North was bounding towards them, wide awake and ready-looking.

Jack was hurried into a ward and helped into a bed before the bearded Russian and his yeti accomplices hurried off to prepare whatever special birthing equipment they had to prepare.

It was maybe twenty minutes later that Phil appeared, rolling a small plastic cot on wheels, full of fresh linen, to the end of Jack's bed before trudging away.

The sprite got up with the intention of preparing the bedding before the occupant of the bed was there to complain. Ignoring his lover's protest, he eased himself to his feet a tottered to the portable baby-holder, hand on his bed to steady him.

Upon arrival to the cot, cool hands found fresh white sheets and then... Paused. He had completely drawn a blank.

But why? Jack knew how to make a bed. Hell, with all his practice on his and Bunny's bed he could be a bed-making gold medalist, so why was he dumbfounded at the though of this condensed and miniaturised version before him.

"Jackie, you ok, love?"

"What the fuck?"

"Hm?"

"I know how to make a bed, why? Why can I not..." White brows furrowed on a pale forehead and then the spirit had to pause and grit his teeth as another contraction hit with blinding accuracy and immense force.

Bunny helped him back into bed, breathing with him as he had at the warren before taking the fitted sheet still clutched tightly between Jack's cool digits and making the cot himself.

A few moments found the couple clutching tightly to each other as the sprite's contractions became more frequent and far more painful. He huffed out ragged breaths between gritted teeth and his lover called for assistance.

"Painkillers?"

"Painkillers." Bunny confirmed.

When North returned moments later, he informed the couple that Jack was 5cm dilated and, with his current progress, it would be moments before he could start to push.

"Fine then give me the epidural now."

"Epidural takes 30 minutes to become effective, by time is working baby will be out."

"WHAT? AAGH," that last noise was another contraction and the sprite's attempt to speak through it.

A few more moments, a few more contractions, and Jack was riding at 8 centimetres and hating every second of it.

The winter spirit lay panting, streaks of sweat marred every bit of visible skin, his eyes were closed in exhaustion and he was trembling in the aftermath of another bout of labour pain. Bunny sat beside him, attentive and supportive, even when Jack screamed abuse he didn't mean at him to distract from the pain.

North ducked out of the room for clean gloves with which to proceed and Jack inched to the edge of the bed and begged his Pooka to punch his back to dull the pain.

He did it with an anguished expression, his lover growled with appreciation and asked to be hit harder, the pressure was helping, if incrementally.

Ok, Now PUSH

Phil was back, this time holding shin braces designed to hold Jack's legs in the right position so he could go the final stretch.

it was set up and the sprite's slim shins were slotted in up to the knee, he laid on his back and waited to be told he wasn't quite ready to push yet.

"Ten centimetres dilated. Get comfortable Jack, you are about to have baby."

A thrill of nerves went through him as he shifted into the most comfortable position he could find. Just as he settled another contraction hit, he grasped Bunny's hand.

"Ok, now PUSH."

He pushed.

It was probably the most painful decision he had ever made.

He kept pushing. And screaming.

His fingers went numb at the tightness with which Bunny's hand gripped his.

The contracting stopped.

"Oh my moon. I can't do this, Bunny I can't." Tears shone in his eyes as they gazed pleadingly with his lover to make the pain stop.

"Yes you can. One more. You can do it. Just one more."

"Ok."

Another contraction, more pushing and crying.

Jack's muscles were screaming for a ceasefire. It was like they were being torn out.

Oh yes, labour pain was just pressure, but in the same way that getting your arm ripped of was just a scratch.

"Head is crowning. Next push should be last."

Pant, pant, "Ok," pant, pant.

Bunny smiled encouragingly.

"Last one. Ready? One. Two. Go!"

Seconds later a piercing wail shattered the air and Jack melted into a puddle of relief.

"Wait, wait, is girl!"

The couple's eyes lit with joy. A girl. It seemed oddly fitting.

"Go cut the cord, Bunny." Aster had never left his side so fast.

Too tired to reach out to his baby, though he so wanted to, the spirit lay quietly, panting to catch his breath as she was cleaned up. When she was placed on his arms, bundled up in white sheets, red faced and chubby cheeked, Jack was sure he had seen nothing more perfect.

She was so tiny, delicate, with eyes as blue as the sea and clear as ice, her head held a miniature crop of blue-grey curls and her ears were long and white and plastered to her head by water and amniotic fluid.

"Hey, beautiful." He laughed. "Hey, yea, I'm your daddy. Hi."

His eyes flicked to a Bunny who had never looked so bloody chuffed in all his life, if the shit eating grin on his face was anything to go by.

"I, uh, think I should go tell the others." He blurted.

"Ok, but don't be long, I'm exhausted and I don't want to drop her."

The Pooka disappeared into the floor, leaving a small, pink flower behind and his lover glanced from it to his newborn baby.

"You know, you don't look like a Keeva at all."

By the time Bunny returned with the Sandman and Tooth, though it had only been a few minutes, Jack's arms were trembling from exertion.

"What's that Pookan for flower?"

"Nessa, why?"

"Hear that, sweetie? Your name is Nessa and you're the most beautiful thing in the world." Large, tan hands scooped the tiny bundle, with utmost gentility, out of the arms of the exhausted teen.

"Nessa?" He said, green eyes sparkling. "I like it, suits ya."

As everyone clambered around to witness the new life, Jack couldn't help but to nod off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this is the final part to what has been an amazing time for me. I loved writing this and there has been so much support from everyone, I'm amazed at the amount of people who read and liked this! **

**My final shout out goes to Cerez Camilla and Written Confessions. **

**Im thinking of doing a prequel to this story, but so far I haven't had any ideas D: , maybe someone else does? If so could you review or pm me? Thanks :) **

**Ok, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, enjoy :) **

* * *

Epilogue

A three month old Nessa squirmed, cooed and gurgled in the arms of Toothiana, the pale, cornflower blue and white dress she wore obviously not meeting her standard of comfort. Her ears twitched down and chubby, clumsy hands reached to yank on their fluffy whiteness in irritation.

She was soothed, however, as the presence of her Pookan father, standing before the small congregation in his usual leathers, bare chested and sporting a bow-tie, caught her attention. A bead of nervous sweat dribbled over his temple and down his neck, creating an itch between his neck and collar which he denied himself from scratching.

It seemed he had been waiting forever for the arrival of his lover in the suddenly constricting air of Santoff Clausen's globe room. A song of the sprite's choosing wafted gently from speakers, provided by Cupcake, to cut through polite, quiet chat, which would otherwise have been mistaken for awkward.

The crowd of friends who were like family turned to gasp as the heavy double doors creaked open and Jack came through. His regular blue hoodie had been exchanged for a loose dress shirt the colour of freshly fallen snow, made to look even more blindingly white by the thin black tie at his throat. His ancient brown trousers adorned his, since he could finally fit them again. In the sprite's hands were a simple bouquet of snow drops and white snapdragons, a couple of the small white flowers were weaved in his hair, hiding the hair pins which held a snowy veil over his face.

Bare feet carried him down the isle to the beat of the, now slightly louder, music, nervousness hidden by his excitement. He nearly tripped twice in impatience but got to the makeshift altar relatively unscathed.

North made his way through the congregation to stand before the couple, beaming through his beard. He settled himself and prepared to speak, clearing his throat and shuffling to a more eased standing position. Meaty hands clapped together and the boom resounded around the room, getting the attention if anyone who had been on mars whilst Jack had walked down the aisle.

"Friends," he began, smile evident in his voice,"you have come today to witness matrimony of our dear brothers, Jack and Bunny. We will skip formalities, you are eager to get to the honeymoon, da?"

Bunny laughed and Jack blushed behind the intricate lace pattern of his veil.

"E. Aster. Bunnymund, do you take Jackson," Jack cringed at the use of his full name,"Frost to be your husband in sickness and in health etcetera?"

Bunny grinned "I do."

"Jackson Frost, do you take Bunny to be your husband?"

"I do," a gentle smile graced his face as he said the word she had longed to for so long.

"Then you are now husband and husband. You may kiss."

Strong arms wrapped around Jack's waist and he was swept forward. His veil blew back and Bunny's lips crushed to his in a fiery kiss that had the crowd cheering and the couple panting when they, eventually, parted.

The reception, the speeches, the cutting of the cake, it all flew by and, before they knew it, the newlyweds were being kicked out of their own wedding, followed by congratulations, woops, wolf-whistles and suggestions for the wedding night.

A quick, firm hug momentarily knocked the wind out of Jack before Bunny received the same treatment, North stood back from his adoptive son and best friend/son in law with pride in his eyes. Sandy gave the two a firm, congratulatory handshake, before presenting the couple with some surprisingly graphic pieces of 'advice' for their honeymoon with his dream sand. The pair's blushes were equal in their ferocity.

Flocks of fairies came to twitter their own messages of happiness before Nessa was passed between her parents, who embraced her tenderly before giving her back to a grinning Toothiana. She stole quick squeeze from the frost sprite, whispering a quick "have fun," in his ear before retreating with Nessa and her fairies before a fiercer blush could arise.

The warmth of a Pookan hand arrested his in a tight grip and he was yanked away.

The newlyweds stumbled, drunkenly though they were sober, into the burrow, snogging like teenagers and desperately fumbling with each other's clothes. Jack, in a second of clarity, pulled back, tongue lolling lustily from his mouth as he tried to speak. His husband was having none of it and sucked the appendage back into his mouth. The everteen ripped away, not thrilled by the though of sex on the floor when there was better furniture to do it on, and darted to their bedroom.

Heat surged against his back as Bunnymund trapped him against the door, wrapping muscular arms around his waist. Burning breath ghosted against an ice-white ears his new spouse growled lustily in his ear.

"Wanna make another baby?"

There was a smack as Jack's back connected with the door and he caught Aster's mouth in a passionate kiss. The break away was only made bearable by the burning gaze they shared, before the Pooka's frostbite breathed his reply.

"Hell yeah."

Side story

"Daddy!" Cried the bunny-eared toddler, reaching out with pudgy fingers, which clasped around empty air, a look of sparkling joy on her face as Jack Bunnymund-Frost caved and came to sit on the bed beside her.

She snuggled into his side, blinking up with crystal blue eyes.

Jack knew that face. Jack had invented that face.

That was the I'm-about-to-ask-you-for-something-so-I'm-sweetening-you-up-first face. The same face the winter sprite himself had used about two years and 10 months ago, leading up to his having of this beautiful child, on a certain other bunny-eared being for reasons best left.

He feigned a exasperated sigh, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"What is it, Nes?"

"C'n I have a story Daddy? Please?"

"Which one?"

"The one 'bout the mountain and the wind."

Jack's grin just grew. The story was one he had made up for Nessa when she was just a baby in order to put her to sleep of a lullaby failed, it was a simplified version of the was he and Aster had fallen in love.

"Ok," he shuffled down beside his baby girl, letting her cuddle into him as she pleased as she prepared to be lulled by "Daddy's" soothing voice.

"Long ago there was emptiness, but not long after that the emptiness was disturbed by the coming together of the world. quite late on, the air began to shift, and it eventually shifted so violently that it gained life and became the wind.

The wind was a violent force at first, causing trouble wherever it went, but soon it realised there was no point in its actions and it mellowed and became very lonely. But one day, when it was discovering a new place, the wind caught its first glimpse of the mountain.

The wind was intrigued by the darkness of the mountain, it wanted to know it. So the wind buffeted at the mountains sides, but it did nothing more that cause a few rockslides and avalanches. However, the wind was determined. So it tried a different approach. It spoke to the mountain, calmly.

It learned all the things the mountain had seen and all the knowledge the mountain had gained, all the things that had gone before and all the changes.

It told the mountain how it was to fly, how beautiful the sky was and how it wanted to touch the stars. It told the mountain how lucky it was that everyone could see it, could grasp it and longed to reach its peak just to say they had, they loved the mountain.

No one could see the wind, no one could grasp the wind, when the wind moved everyone became angry or scared or sad.

The wind was sad too, no one loved the wind.

When the mountain discovered how lonely the wind was, it told the wind to stay with it, because it didn't want the wind to be lonely, it loved the wind. And the wind came to realise it loved the mountain just as much.

So the wind stayed with the mountain and roared at its peak and one day it flew so fast and so cold that thick white clouds came and gave birth to snow.

The wind didn't feel alone anymore."

Jack looked down to the warmth at his side as replications of his own blue eyes blinked drowsily.

A soft crying started up, then another.

"Sorrel... Amari..." Whispered the sleepy half-pooka.

"Shh, baby, go to sleep. I'll go see to the twins."

"On it." Came a gruff Australian grumble as they boys' father went to soothe them.

Jack's grin almost split his face as he thought of his beautiful family and how much he loved them.

The wind definitely wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
